Who Am I Living For ?
by Morganeuw'20
Summary: Comment peut-on se relever lorsque l'on a tout perdu ? Santana se pose sans cesse cette question sans trouver la réponse jusqu'à ce que le destin s'en mêle.
1. Partie I - Chapitre 1

Who Am I Living For ?

Je pensais faire deux histoires bien distinctes et finalement, je me suis dit que j'allais faire les deux en même temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)

[Ce sera beaucoup de Quinntana au début et plus de Pucktana vers la fin.]

Disclaimer : Glee appartient au génie qui l'a inventé…

* * *

><p>10h00. Lima, Ohio. Santana.<p>

Courir. Courir plus longtemps, plus vite. C'est tout ce qui lui est venu en tête lorsqu'elle a lu le message. Courir encore, jusqu'à en perdre son souffle, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Courir jusqu'à comprendre, jusqu'à avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions. Courir jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Courir jusqu'à en mourir. Rien n'est plus important que courir. Et plus elle accélère son allure, plus elle se dit qu'elle est stupide. Non, ce n'est même pas le bon mot, elle est tout simplement faible, inutile et vulnérable. Blessée et orgueilleuse. Epuisée de se battre contre elle-même et anéantie de rompre ses promesses.

Le message est clair. Quinn est clair. « Il est temps de dire au revoir, San. » Voilà le fameux message qui signe le début de la fin, le début d'une vie sans _elle_. A cette pensée, Santana trouve la force d'augmenter sa vitesse parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire, parce qu'il est hors de question de dire au revoir à Brittany. Parce que, peut-être que si _elle_ attend Santana, Brittany continuera de se battre, de vivre.

Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Santana n'a pas vécu sans Brittany, à part ses derniers mois qui ont été les plus durs de sa vie alors comment peut-elle oser imaginer une existence sans _elle _? Comment peut-elle aller lui dire au revoir en sachant que la seule chose qu'elle sera capable de lui dire sera : « Reste avec moi. » ? Comment peut-elle faire ça alors que pour la première fois Santana a peur ? Elle est tétanisée de devoir avancer dans la vie sans _elle _pour l'aider, sans _elle_ pour lui dire tout son amour, sans _elle_ pour lui prouver qu'elle compte. Elle est brisée par la simple idée qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais se tourner vers Brittany quand elle aura besoin d'elle, que demain Brittany ne sera plus jamais là.

Elle commence à perdre un peu de son souffle mais elle ne compte pas ralentir sa course, bien au contraire. Ca fait déjà quinze minutes qu'elle s'est mise à courir et jamais ses poumons avaient autant souffert mais elle n'en a rien à faire. La douleur physique est le dernier de ses soucis, tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est fuir. Mais fuir quoi ? La souffrance peut-être, l'absence ou la peur, allez savoir. Elle ne le sait pas elle-même mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle a besoin de continuer de courir, même si elle a mal aux jambes, même si elle rêve de s'assoir pour fumer une cigarette, même si elle veut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne jamais en sortir, même si elle veut prétendre que tout cela n'est pas réel.

Son téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois dans sa poche mais Santana n'ose pas s'arrêter et le prendre. Quinn doit sûrement essayer de l'appeler pour la supplier de venir. Sa vision se brouille à cause des larmes qu'elle tente encore de contenir et puis, soudainement, tout s'arrête. Ses jambes flanchent et la Latina se retrouve sur ses genoux fixant les paumes de ses mains. Son corps vient de s'écrouler et son monde avec. Cette pensée est confirmée lorsqu'elle reçoit un nouveau message de Quinn, Santana n'a même pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qui y est écrit et elle a la sensation que le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdit. Parce que la seule chose dont Santana est sûre, c'est qu'une part d'elle vient de mourir et que tout ce qui lui reste n'est que des regrets dont elle ne se séparera jamais.

« Tout va bien, mon Chou ? » L'interpelle une voix.

Une vieille dame s'avance un peu plus vers elle et pose une main tendre sur son épaule. La scène est ridicule et Santana le sait. Elle est à genoux sur un trottoir versant toutes les larmes de son corps et, même si elle rêve de se lever et de se remettre à courir, son corps ne semble plus capable de fonctionner. « Je suis désolée. » Santana a du mal à articuler ces mots, elle aimerait les dire plus fort pour que Brittany l'entende. Elle aimerait hurler sa peine mais la vieille dame attrape la main de Santana et la tire de ses pensées alors qu'elle parvient à mettre sur pieds l'adolescente.

« Allez, ça va aller. » La sexagénaire prend instinctivement la Latina dans ses bras et cette dernière n'a même pas la force de la repousser et se contente simplement de pleurer. Cette étreinte n'est pas celle dont elle rêvait mais, au moins, quelqu'un est là pour la relever. « Tu vas venir avec moi, Okay ? Je n'habite pas loin et tu pourras te reposer un peu. Tu as l'air épuisée ! » Remarque la femme âgée. Mais Santana secoue la tête, elle devrait être à l'hôpital. Elle devrait vraiment y être, même si elle a peur. Même si c'est trop tard. « Tu dois aller quelque part ? Parce que je peux te déposer aussi. »

Un silence prend place entre les deux. Santana réfléchit quelques instants parce qu'elle veut bien choisir. Parce qu'elle ne veut plus commettre d'erreur mais elle n'a pas envie d'y aller alors elle se dit que, de toute façon, le mal est déjà fait alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Elle n'est pas venue à l'hôpital quand elle aurait dû et tout le monde la détestera pour ça et, si elle y va maintenant, elle ne survivra pas aux regards ni même à la colère qu'elle trouvera dedans ou la déception. Parce qu'elle ne survivra pas à la vérité qu'elle trouvera dans leurs yeux.

« Non, je n'ai nulle part où aller. » Souffle-t-elle.

* * *

><p>10h00. Lima, Ohio. Quinn.<p>

Quinn fait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Elle vient d'envoyer un message à Santana et elle attend une réponse qui, comme elle s'en doute, ne viendra pas mais elle espère quand même. Rachel sort de la chambre de leur amie et s'avance vers la Cheerleader qui secoue légèrement le visage.

« Elle ne viendra pas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Après tout, c'est Brittany alors elle va venir. » Rachel n'est pas convaincue par ses propres mots mais elle veut y croire. Santana et Brittany ne se parle plus depuis quelques mois, personne n'en connait la raison mais la diva sait qu'au vu des circonstances, leur dispute n'a plus de sens alors, comme Quinn, elle espère.

Rachel s'assoit et fait signe à son amie de faire pareil. Elles restent silencieuse, le regard fixé sur l'entrée de l'hôpital mais, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Santana n'est toujours pas arrivée. Quinn attrape alors son téléphone et renvoie un message à la jeune Lopez pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Il faut qu'elle soit là, il faut qu'elle vienne dire au revoir, il faut qu'elle tienne la main de Brittany parce que c'est tout ce que cette dernière demande. Il faut qu'elle soit là, tout simplement.

La porte de la chambre de Brittany s'ouvre et Mercedes apparait. Des larmes se forment déjà au creux de ses yeux alors qu'elle se met face à ses amies. « C'est bientôt le moment… » C'est tout ce que Mercedes soupire et il n'en faut pas plus à Rachel et à Quinn pour se lever. Elles retournent dans la chambre où tout le reste du groupe se trouve. Les rideaux sont fermés et l'obscurité est partout, même dans leurs esprits. Brittany murmure quelques mots et Artie fait signe à Quinn de s'avancer parce que lui, il ne peut plus lui mentir. Il ne peut plus lui dire que Santana va venir. La jeune Fabray se penche au-dessus de son amie et tend son oreille pour entendre Brittany lui chuchoter qu'elle veut Santana. Au début, elle voulait simplement savoir où Santana était mais à présent, elle veut simplement l'avoir avec elle avant de mourir.

« Elle va venir. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, tu sais que la ponctualité n'est pas l'une de ses qualités. » Articule-t-elle avant de tourner son regard vers les autres et de soupirer. « Ferme les yeux, Brittany. Repose-toi, je te réveille quand elle est là, d'accord ? »

Personne n'ose ajouter quoique ce soit, ils ont eu le temps de tout lui dire déjà. Ils ont trouvé le temps de lui dire tout leur amour, de lui faire savoir qu'elle allait terriblement leur manquer et ils ont même trouvé le temps de lui dire que Santana vivait mal son absence et que ce serait toujours le cas. Oui, les New Directions ont pris le temps de bien faire les choses alors ils n'ont pas besoin de lui répéter ce qu'elle sait déjà. Un silence s'installe alors dans la pièce, la famille de Brittany est là, comme toujours. D'après Quinn et Santana, Brittany était la plus chanceuse des trois par rapport à ses parents et sa sœur. Et, aujourd'hui, lorsque Quinn observe Mr et Mme Pierce, elle comprend qu'elle n'aura jamais ça avec ses parents et que Santana non plus.

La Cheerleader s'installe aux côtés de Mercedes qui lui prend instinctivement la main. Ils entourent tous le lit et attendent que le bruit du cardiogramme devienne continu. Il n'y a que Kurt qui se tient en retrait, il a déjà trop de mauvais souvenirs mais il est là et il se dit que c'est déjà ça. Pendant un moment, Quinn fixe la porte. « Elle va venir, elle va venir… » Elle se le répète encore et encore mais son cerveau cesse de fonctionner lorsqu'elle entend Brittany prendre sa dernière inspiration. Et puis, plus rien. Une minute elle était encore avec eux et la minute d'après, elle n'est plus là. Un point c'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça et Quinn s'énerve à cette pensée. Comment est-ce qu'une vie peut être réduite à ça ?

Quinn parvient à s'échapper de la chambre. L'ambiance est lourde et morbide. Tout le monde pleure, elle aussi. Elle a froid et elle a mal, elle a peur et elle a besoin de Santana. C'est stupide, elle le sait mais cette histoire de famille, de savoir qui est la plus chanceuse des trois lui avait laissé comme idée que Santana et Brittany était sa famille. Santana est sa famille. Une nouvelle fois, Quinn prend son téléphone et envoie un message à son amie, toujours sans réponse et ça l'énerve. Ca l'énerve tellement que se contenir est impossible et elle commence à pleurer au milieu de la salle d'attente, elle frappe contre les murs, pousse des cris jusqu'à ce que la peine s'arrête. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Mais la peine ne s'arrêtera jamais. Elle n'ira pas mieux, personne n'ira mieux.


	2. Partie I - Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Glee ne m'appartient pas.

Petite précision : Quinn n'a jamais été enceinte et est toujours capitaine des Cheerios.

* * *

><p>Il y a tant de choses qui ne seront jamais dites. Il y a tant de secrets qui ne seront jamais révélés, de sentiments qui seront à jamais oubliés et de sensations qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais. La réalité la frappe fort. Durement même. Elle ne pourra plus toucher Brittany. Elle ne pourra plus respirer ce parfum si particulier. Elle ne pourra plus entendre le son de sa voix et voir l'intensité de ses yeux. En fait, Brittany, elle est vraiment morte. Ce n'est pas juste un cauchemar, ce n'est pas non plus une mauvaise blague. C'est bel et bien réel. Dorénavant, Santana devra se lever chaque jour et chercher, encore et encore, une nouvelle raison de vivre.<p>

Et, malgré tout ça, elle sait aussi qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Parce qu'il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière. Il n'y aura plus d'amour et encore moins d'espoir. Mais il y aura toujours plus de questions et de regrets. Elle en a déjà marre, elle n'en peut plus. Ça fait deux semaines que Brittany est partie et Santana a l'impression qu'il n'y a plus d'avenir. Elle s'effondre petit à petit, elle fait les mauvais choix – sans même les faire pour de bonnes raisons – et elle oublie. Elle oublie les obstacles qu'elle a si fièrement franchis et les progrès qu'elle avait fait pour redevenir la Santana Lopez du début, celle que tout le monde craint et que personne ne veut apprendre à connaitre.

Santana en veut à la terre entière. Elle est en colère après le monde et pire encore, elle est en colère après elle-même. Les regrets commencent à prendre la forme de démons dont elle ne pourra jamais se défaire ils prennent place dans le creux de son estomac et, chaque fois qu'elle tente de sourire, ils lui arrachent le peu d'humanité qui lui reste et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse pour de bon. Et, ce n'est qu'une question de temps parce que Santana, elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps avant de finalement lâcher prise.

Il lui est difficile de trouver le sommeil. Elle dort trois heures par nuit et elle trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. Elle passe ses nuits à refaire le monde. Elle l'imagine beau et simple. Elle imagine un monde dans lequel la souffrance n'existerait pas et où Brittany pourrait danser sans jamais se fatiguer. Ça aussi ça lui manque. Regarder Brittany danser. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont on pouvait se lasser son corps hypnotisait tout le monde, chaque mouvement exprimait quelque chose de fort et, en fin de compte, on la regardait depuis des heures. Santana a vu Brittany danser tous les jours depuis dix ans et puis, plus rien. Plus rien depuis des mois, depuis le jour où le cancer a fait surface. Plus rien depuis trop longtemps.

Santana a mal. Constamment. Parce qu'au fond, elle peut rêver autant qu'elle veut, elle peut se mentir si elle y tient vraiment mais ça ne fera pas revenir Brittany. Alors, pour oublier un peu la peine, elle compte. Par exemple, il y a 1542 livres dans la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui, il y avait 26 grains de raisin dans le Tupperware de Mlle Pillsbury et 7 boîtes de prospectus dans son bureau – Santana est obligée d'aller la voir deux fois par semaine. Ca fait exactement 15 jours, 6 heures et 48 minutes que Brittany n'est plus là. Elle compte mais ça n'aide pas vraiment. Ça l'occupe, c'est tout. Ça l'empêche de réaliser que plus rien ne sera comme avant et, par la même occasion, que le temps va trop vite. Que tout va beaucoup trop vite.

L'ennui, c'est que Brittany, elle est partout. Absolument partout. Le lycée est devenu un mémorial à lui tout seul, les Cheerios portent un blason rouge avec une rose noire sur leur uniforme pour rendre hommage et le Glee Club chante une chanson pour Brittany tous les jours. Elle est partout mais elle n'a pas eu la première page du journal. Personne n'a fait l'éloge de sa bravoure et de sa force. Personne n'a applaudit son combat pour les autres, même si le sien était perdu d'avance. Non, personne n'a parlé d'elle et pourtant, tout le monde la pleure. Hypocrisie.

Au final, Santana commence à regarder sa vie passer. Elle se laisse aller, elle devient spectatrice. Elle subit les regards des autres et les commentaires déplacés qui la traitent de garce pour avoir abandonné sa meilleure amie. Elle subit toutes les questions qui tournent dans sa tête alors que c'est toujours la même qui lui revient en tête est-ce que je survivrais à demain ?

* * *

><p>Quinn a passé son temps à chercher Santana. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de penser au deuil ou à quoique ce soit d'autre. La Latina n'a pas souhaité engager la discussion depuis deux semaines, elle ne chante plus non plus et elle évite tout le monde. Mais, aujourd'hui, Quinn a décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Il est à présent hors de question que Santana fuit sa présence parce que, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, même si Santana lui manque, Quinn le fait surtout pour elle-même. Parce qu'elle aussi, elle a besoin de quelqu'un. Elle a besoin de son amie, d'être écoutée et de pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un.<p>

La jeune Fabray pleure tous les soirs. Seule, dans son lit, elle ressasse les mois passés. Parfois, elle essaie de comprendre Santana, elle y passe des heures avant de s'endormir, et parfois, elle pense à Brittany et se dit qu'elle préfère quand même penser à la Latina parce que ça fait beaucoup moins mal.

En fin de compte, le deuil, c'est pas facile. On écoute les gens nous en parler sans y croire vraiment, on se dit qu'on est beaucoup plus fort et qu'on s'en remettra vite mais c'est qu'après qu'on comprend ce qu'ils ont voulu nous dire. Ce n'est pas la mort en elle-même qui nous fait souffrir, c'est le vide qui prend place dans nos vies. Un vide qu'on n'avait jamais pensé possible et qui est pourtant bien là. Et, en réalité, on ne se débarrasse pas de quelqu'un et des souvenirs, on ne l'oublie pas non plus, on s'habitue simplement à son absence et ça, c'est de plus loin le plus dur.

Elle a traversé la ville de long en large pour trouver Santana avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner au lycée. Elle se sent stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé les gradins est bien le seul endroit où Santana irait se cacher et, en effet, c'est là qu'elle la trouve. Elle est assise parterre, le dos appuyé contre un mur et le regard enfoui dans un livre. Quinn s'avance vers elle et Santana remarque enfin sa présence. La Latina tente de parler mais son amie la devance.

« Economise ta salive, Ana. J'ne suis pas venue te demander si tu vas bien même si je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, je suis simplement venue parce que tu me manques. Tu m'évites depuis des semaines alors que je veux simplement être là pour toi et j'ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Repousser tout le monde, t'isoler, ce n'est pas bien. »

Quinn s'assoit à côté de Santana alors que cette dernière décide de continuer sa lecture. La jolie blonde soupire elle n'arrivera jamais à la faire parler.

« J'aimerais que tu me parles un peu. »

« Ca servira à quoi, Quinn ? Est-ce que parler d'elle la fera revenir ? Parce que, si c'est le cas, on parle autant que tu veux seulement, ça ne marche pas comme ça, pas vrai ? »

Un silence s'installe entre elles alors que Quinn observe son amie. Elle regarde ses yeux devenus vides, son teint qui commence à faner, ses lèvres qui n'accordent plus aucun sourire et son corps qui perd de sa chaire. Elle regarde ce qu'elle est en train de perdre et qu'elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir retrouver un jour. Parce que Quinn, malgré ce que l'on peut dire, elle a perdu ses deux meilleures amies.

« J'ne sais pas comment tu fais, » soupire-t-elle, « tout semble si facile pour toi. Il te suffit de rejeter ta colère sur les autres et tu gagnes ta journée. Alors que moi, tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Elle me manque aussi, tu sais et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir compter sur toi, Ana. »

Quinn sait qu'attendrir Santana est peut-être son seul moyen de la retrouver. Plus encore, c'est aussi le seul moyen de pouvoir l'aider. La jolie blonde est l'intermédiaire entre Santana et le Glee Club, elle est ce qui lui reste même si la jeune Lopez n'a pas cette impression.

« Les gens rigolent, Quinn. Ils rigolent tout le temps. Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner non plus alors que, Brittany, c'était vraiment quelqu'un d'important. C'était quelqu'un de bien. »

Santana ferme son livre et le range dans son sac qu'elle met sur son épaule. Elle en a trop dit et partir semble être la décision la plus sage. Parce que si elle commence à parler, elle pleurera et ne pourra plus s'arrêter. Elle ne veut pas être vulnérable ou faible, elle veut être Santana Lopez, celle qui n'a peur de personne et que rien ne touche. Elle se lève, suivie de près par Quinn puis se met face à elle.

« J'ne veux pas en parler, j'veux juste être seule. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Quinn. Je ne parle pas de mes problèmes et je ne chante pas pour aller mieux. Je ne prie pas tous les soirs pour chercher des réponses que je n'aurais jamais. » Santana reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de renchérir. « Mais, si tu veux savoir, je ne vais pas bien et je n'allais pas te mentir à ce sujet. Enfin, il te suffit de me regarder pour savoir que ça ne va pas… Je suis fatiguée. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour tenir encore debout mais ce n'est pas grave. Que j'aille bien ou pas, ça ne changera rien pour les autres. Je ne suis qu'une garce qui a abandonné sa meilleure amie et qui ne s'est pas présentée à ses funérailles. Et, si j'ai le malheur de souffrir, le malheur de pleurer, on me dira que je n'ai que ce que je mérite alors non, je ne compte pas arrêter de repousser les autres. De te repousser. »

« Santana… » Quinn pose une main sur l'avant-bras de Santana alors que cette dernière s'écarte.

« Sincèrement, j'comprends que tu t'inquiètes. J'comprends que tu veuilles m'aider et que tu aies besoin de moi mais je m'en fous. Tout m'est complètement égal. »

Quinn la regarde partir sans oser lui répondre. Un vide se forme sous ses pieds, probablement parce qu'elle est surprise de constater ce qu'il reste de toutes ses années ou probablement parce qu'elle est déçue de ne pouvoir aider personne. Qui aurait pu croire que tout finirait comme ça ? Que Brittany ne serait plus là et que tout l'équilibre de leur vie s'effondrerait.


	3. Partie I - Chapitre 3

J'ai un peu bâclé la fin de ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée =/ Je vous promets aussi en passant que j'essaierais de faire tout ça un peu moins triste xD

De nouveau, en espérant que ça vous plaise et Glee ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

><p>Abandonné par son père et sous-estimé par sa mère, Puck n'a jamais vraiment eu d'ambition. Il a toujours été convaincu qu'il finirait alcoolique et qu'il n'aurait aucun avenir. Il a toujours été un peu perdu, se laissant porter par le courant des choses pour la facilité qui en résultait et puis, Santana est entrée dans sa vie. Elle lui a donné un peu d'espoir, une idée de l'homme qu'il voulait devenir pour elle. Avec elle, tout finissait par devenir simple et il se disait que, finalement, il serait quelqu'un de bien quand il serait grand. Qu'il serait quelqu'un de bien et que les gens l'admireraient quand il le verrait avec Santana accrochée à son bras. C'était devenu plus facile de faire des projets et de penser à l'avenir sans avoir peur.<p>

Puck ne savait pas ce que ça voulait vraiment dire d'être adulte, de prendre des responsabilités et d'affronter ses peurs avant que Brittany ne meurt. A présent, il prend conscience de beaucoup de choses. Il réalise qu'on n'a qu'une seule vie et que la gâcher est facile, qu'il ne peut pas rêver de demain et être à cent pour cent sûr qu'il pourra le vivre. Et, finalement, il n'est convaincu que d'une seule chose : il ne veut plus grandir. Puck ne veut plus avoir peur. Il veut redevenir cet enfant insouciant qu'il était.

Lorsqu'il regarde Santana, lorsqu'il la regarde vraiment, il réalise que c'est là qu'il a le plus peur. Parce qu'elle est brisée, parce qu'une partie d'elle est morte, parce qu'elle devient terriblement fragile et qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire. Habituellement, c'est elle qui le sauve. C'est elle qui le prend dans ses bras et qui lui fait oublier tous ses problèmes, c'est encore elle qui passe des heures à le rassurer et à lui promettre que tout finira par s'arranger. Mais, lui, il ne peut pas lui promettre ça, il ne peut pas lui mentir. Alors, il attend. Il attend que Santana lui dise quoi faire, comme elle sait si bien le faire. Il attend qu'elle le sauve.

Puck est assis sur un banc, observant de loin la Latina. Il est attentif et pourtant pensif. Il remarque qu'elle a encore perdu du poids et que les traits de son visage sont en train de se durcir. Elle est comme une œuvre d'art réduite à néant, abîmée par le temps et par la vie qui passe. Il en vient à se demander si ça sera toujours comme ça maintenant, si elle aura toujours mal quand on parlera de Brittany et, en même temps, il comprend que ce sera toujours le cas. Il a mal, lui aussi, tout le temps, et il ne veut pas que cette douleur s'estompe. Pas qu'il soit fou ou autodestructeur, c'est juste qu'il se dit que, comme ça, Brittany sera peut-être toujours un peu là, avec eux. Si on a mal, c'est qu'on aime et si on aime alors on ne peut pas oublier.

Il est encore loin dans ses pensées lorsque Quinn s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle, aussi, est devenue différente. Elle est un peu absente de temps en temps, loin de tous et loin de la douleur. Elle voyage dans son imagination, elle revit chacun de ses souvenirs même si elle souffre quand elle revient à la réalité. Un mois a passé depuis sa discussion avec Santana sans qu'elles n'échangent un seul mot depuis mais Quinn n'a pas abandonné. Loin de là. Elle veut simplement donner un peu de temps à son amie parce que chacun vit son deuil à sa manière. Cependant, elle se bat contre elle-même tous les jours pour ne pas harceler Santana puisqu'en réalité, Quinn est folle d'inquiétude.

« Tu as déjà eu l'impression de te battre dans le vide ? De te battre contre des démons en sachant que tu n'sortiras jamais vainqueur ? » Puck fixe encore Santana alors que Quinn le regarde, surprise. « J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu ce qu'elle vit, tu sais. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut plus se battre et qu'on ne peut rien y faire… » Elle a l'impression qu'il a lu dans ses pensées, qu'il a compris qu'elle donnera tout ce qu'elle a pour aider Santana même si ça ne marche pas, même si elle la perd.

« Je n'compte pas la laisser tomber, Noah. » Elle l'appelle toujours par son prénom quand la situation est critique, quand elle a besoin qu'il agisse avec maturité et sérieux. « Elle a besoin de nous. »

« T'es sûre de ça ? » Il la regarde enfin et Quinn fronce simplement les sourcils. « Si c'était le cas, elle nous parlerait, non ? Elle n'essaierait pas de nous éviter. » Il soupire et concentre à nouveau son regard sur Santana. « Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, Quinn. »

Ne vous méprenez pas, il a besoin d'elle et il a surtout besoin qu'elle aille bien mais il ne veut pas qu'elle se braque, il ne veut pas non plus la faire fuir. Il veut simplement attendre qu'elle lui revienne parce que c'est un peu leur truc à eux lorsque l'un va mal, l'autre ne pose aucune question et attend.

« Justement, elle n'est pas assez grande pour ça. On n'est que des adolescents, Puck, et on a tous le droit d'être un peu perdus et bouleversés mais il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. »

« Et tu comptes faire comment ? »

« Elle vient chez toi pratiquement tous les jours donc elle te parle encore, non ? »

« On n'parle pas vraiment, tu sais. »

« Dégueulasse. » Une grimace arbore son visage alors que le jeune homme rigole. Il est le seul qui le fait sans amertume, sans se sentir coupable et Quinn trouve ça beau. Elle trouve ça beau de voir quelqu'un rire malgré la souffrance, ça donne du baume au cœur. Ça donne un peu d'espoir.

« Finalement, tu as plutôt l'esprit tordu. » Plaisante-t-il avant de cogner légèrement son épaule contre la sienne. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle ne parle pas vraiment chez moi non plus. Elle s'allonge avec moi, elle m'écoute et ça s'arrête là. Elle ne parle même plus avec ma mère ou même ma sœur donc je n'sais pas trop ce que tu attends de moi. »

Elle le regarde et soupire à son tour. Il a perdu de son assurance, il ne sait plus trop où il en est et Quinn se demande s'ils s'en sortiront vraiment un jour. « Je m'suis dit que tu pourrais essayer de lui parler. J'sais que tu y tiens pas trop mais peut-être que ça la raisonnerait un peu, tu n'crois pas ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup t'aider mais, sur ce coup-là, c'est sans moi. Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps pour digérer, Okay ? »

« Alors quoi, tu abandonnes ? Comme ça, sans même avoir essayé ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Quinn ? Tu veux l'attacher à une chaise et la provoquer pour qu'elle te parle ? Elle n'est plus elle-même ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète ? Elle se bourre la gueule tous les soirs et couche avec n'importe qui alors oui, pour l'instant, j'abandonne ! »

Quinn n'en revient pas. Après tout ce que Puck et Santana ont traversé, elle ne comprend pas sa décision, elle ne comprend pas qu'il puisse rester en retrait malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. Elle ne sait plus quoi lui dire pour le convaincre, ni même quoi faire pour qu'il prenne conscience que, s'ils ne sauvent pas Santana maintenant, ils n'auront plus aucune chance de le faire plus tard.

« Elle se battrait pour toi. Si les rôles étaient inversés, elle se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour toi. »

Lorsqu'il plonge son regard dans celui de Quinn, lorsqu'il l'entend dire ces mots, il réalise qu'il devient peu à peu l'homme qu'il s'était juré ne jamais être. Il se retient de lui dire qu'il est en colère. Qu'il est en colère après Santana. C'est égoïste de sa part, il le sait, mais il a vraiment besoin d'elle et elle n'est pas là pour lui. Alors, plutôt que de souffrir parce que Brittany n'est plus là, plutôt que de pleurer parce qu'il ne sait plus où il en est, il préfère être en colère après elle. Il n'a jamais été le plus fort des deux, bien au contraire, il est lâche et faible. Finalement, sa mère a peut-être raison il n'est probablement qu'un bon à rien.

Alors qu'il ne dit rien, Quinn se lève, déçue, et se dirige vers la salle de chant. Puck la regarde partir, puis il jette un œil à Santana avant de concentrer son regard sur Artie et les autres membres du Glee Club : la mort de Brittany, c'est un peu plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ça demande du courage et de la force qu'il n'a pas ou qu'il n'a même jamais eue. La mort de Brittany, c'est leur fin à tous.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrive dans la salle de cour où tout le monde est déjà installé, elle s'installe au premier rang et, comme d'habitude, attend que Santana arrive. La Latina arrive toujours la dernière – pour éviter d'être mêlée à une conversation – et la première à partir mais, cette fois-ci, Quinn ne la laissera pas partir. Elle s'est promis d'aider Santana et, plus encore, elle l'a promis à Brittany alors Quinn n'abandonnera jamais. La jeune Lopez aura beau la repousser, Quinn ne baissera jamais les bras.<p>

Rien n'a été facile au début et, pourtant, ils arrivent à parler de tout et de rien maintenant. Ça leur a demandé beaucoup d'effort parce que, paradoxalement, l'absence de Brittany, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus présent dans cette salle. Ils rient de temps en temps avant de retenir leur respiration et de se sentir coupables, ils ont encore beaucoup de progrès à faire mais ils peuvent dire qu'ils vont mieux. Ils peuvent commencer à avancer.

Mr Shuester fait leur fait signe d'arrêter leur conversation et prend la parole. « Mauvaise nouvelle, les gars. » Tout le monde commence à s'inquiéter alors que Quinn élabore encore son plan, convaincue que cette fois-ci sera la bonne.

« On n'devrait pas attendre que Santana soit là avant d'en parler ? » Demande Mercedes.

« Santana a quitté le Glee Club ce matin. »

Contrairement à leur habitude, la chorale reste silencieuse. Ils tentent de comprendre, même si c'est impossible. Quinn regarde autour d'elle, elle est sûrement la plus étonnée de tous. A chaque fois que Quinn décide de faire un pas vers elle, Santana semble toujours réussir à la faire reculer de deux.


	4. Partie I - Chapitre 4

Emma aime son travail. Elle l'aime depuis toujours parce qu'elle aime aider les élèves, être proches de ces adolescents mais depuis un certain temps, elle a vraiment dû mal à apprécier son rôle. Tous les jours depuis deux mois, les Cheerios et le Glee Club viennent la voir pour parler de leurs sentiments face à cette absence si soudaine. Le plus dur, ce n'est pas de les écouter, c'est de devoir trouver un sens à tout ça pour les rassurer. Essayer de les convaincre que la vie de Brittany a compté et, ça, quand on a du mal à se convaincre soi-même, c'est vraiment difficile. Elle en vient même parfois à remettre ses croyances en doute. Elle se raisonne parce qu'elle veut croire que Dieu sait ce qu'il a fait mais la plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle regarde ces gamins qui veulent comprendre et qui souffre d'être simples spectateurs, elle se dit qu'y croire, ça y changera pas vraiment grand-chose.

Parmi tout cela, parmi tous ces enfants et toutes ces larmes, il n'y a qu'une personne qu'elle n'arrive pas à cerner. Pourtant, elle tente de l'amener à lui parler, elle repousse toujours les limites de sa patience mais Santana n'est pas réceptive. Non, c'est plus que ça : Santana ne veut pas être réceptive. Santana, elle se renferme, elle vit dans sa bulle. Elle ne veut pas non plus qu'on l'aide, elle veut juste qu'on la laisse seule. Et, dans le fond, Emma n'est pas contre ça. Elle serait même pour que Santana prenne le temps de guérir mais ce n'est pas de l'avis de William et Sue. Ensemble, ils ont décidé de forcer la jeune Lopez à venir voir Emma deux fois par semaine, et, comme Sue le lui a déjà dit, l'important ce n'est pas qu'elle parle mais plutôt qu'elle vienne.

Alors, Santana vient. Elle s'assoit et elle regarde l'horloge du mur. Elle compte les minutes et une fois que la sonnerie retentit, elle s'en va. Elle ne décroche absolument aucun mot et Emma a fini par ne plus chercher à savoir quoique ce soit parce qu'on ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de notre aide. Parfois, quand le silence est trop pesant, c'est Emma qui prend la parole et qui discute, seule, de tout et de rien. Et, d'autre fois, elle regarde Santana et elle prend des notes toutes bêtes sur l'apparence de son élève.

Mais, récemment et avec les compétitions qui approchent, William et Sue pousse la rouquine à faire parler Santana. Will veut savoir pourquoi son élève est partie de la chorale et Sue a besoin de savoir qu'elle peut compter sur sa co-capitaine. Donc, aujourd'hui, l'approche sera totalement différente.

« Santana, il va falloir que tu me parles. » Son ton est calme et plutôt confiant mais la Latina ne la regarde même pas dans les yeux et se contente simplement de se limer les ongles. « Je comprends, tu sais. Tu n'es même pas obligée de me parler de ce que tu ressens mais il faut que tu me parles parce qu'autrement, ça ne sert à rien que tu viennes ici. »

A cette phrase, Santana plonge son regard dans celui de Mlle Pillsbury. Elle ne l'avouera probablement jamais mais venir ici, c'est reposant. Emma, elle ne lui demande jamais si elle va bien elle lui demande si elle va mieux et ça, ça fait toute la différence. Il n'y a pas de pression dans ce bureau parce qu'Emma n'attend pas d'elle qu'elle avance.

« Vous saviez qu'il y a 90 places dans la cafétéria, 685 sièges dans les gradins du stade, et 24 chaises au Glee Club ? » Finit-t-elle par dire après un long silence. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle parle de ça, ce n'est pas important, loin de là d'ailleurs, mais c'est la première chose qui lui vient en tête. « Et, ça fait exactement, » dit-elle en regardant l'horloge, « 52 jours, 9 heures et 32 minutes que Brittany n'est plus là. »

Honnêtement, Emma a l'impression que c'était hier. Elle se demande si le temps va plus vite ou si c'est elle qui a l'impression de vivre au ralenti. Elle tente de cacher son émotion et concentre à nouveau son attention sur Santana.

« Et tu ressens quoi ? »

« Rien. Je ne ressens plus rien. » Elle prend une forte inspiration avant de reprendre la parole. « Je n'ai jamais appris à vivre sans elle. Et, je sais que je devrais commencer à le faire mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« Ça s'apprend, ça prend du temps. Tu n'as pas à guérir vite, Santana. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que tout le monde veut que j'aille bien et ça, c'est impossible. Parce que je ne suis pas allée à l'hôpital ou même à ses funérailles, les gens pensent que je devrais être celle qui va bien. »

« Pas moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas voulu dire au revoir que la souffrance n'existe pas. Je dirais même que de tous, tu es celle qui doit souffrir le plus parce que, toi, tu ne lui as pas dit au revoir. »

A ces mots, Santana soupire. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'elle n'est pas folle, que ses sentiments sont justifiés. Elle regarde à nouveau Emma dans les yeux et ça surprend de voir un regard aussi honnête et intense que le sien. Ses grandes pupilles qui vous mettent à nue sans aucun jugement, sans aucun reproche.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Emma est perplexe mais elle a promis à Will de la poser alors elle se lance et elle attend l'accord de Santana qui, à sa grande surprise, ne se fait pas attendre. « Pourquoi quitter le Glee Club ? »

Santana sourit avant de secouer légèrement la tête. « J'étais sûre que vous alliez me la poser. »

« Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, ce n'est pas grave. On peut aussi parler d'autre chose. »

« Je n'ai pas ma place là-bas. J'y suis allée pour Brittany au départ et c'était plutôt sympa mais je ne suis proche de personne. Brittany était mon lien avec tout le monde, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Le Glee Club est une famille mais ce n'est pas la mienne. »

* * *

><p>« Tu avais dit que tu la convaincrais de revenir, Em' ! » Hurle Will.<p>

« Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je t'ai simplement dit que je lui demanderais, ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis là pour l'écouter mais ce n'est pas mon club, c'est le tien donc c'est à toi de la convaincre. »

Sans le savoir, Santana est le sujet de conversation le plus souvent abordé récemment. C'est un sujet même omniprésent. Le matin lorsque William se lève, le midi lorsque Sue les rejoint à table et le soir lorsqu'ils dinent. Pourtant, il n'y a rien dire. L'adolescente est catégorique pour le Glee Club et, d'après ce qu'Emma a pu comprendre, Santana envisage de faire la même chose pour les Cheerios. Et alors que tous les élèves apprennent à vivre avec cette peine et que Sue & William sont angoissés par les compétitions, personne ne constate vraiment que Santana s'effondre.

« Il n'y a pas que la compétition, Will. » Soupire-t-elle en débarrassant son assiette.

« Malheureusement, si je veux que le Glee Club existe l'année prochaine, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois gagner cette compétition et si Santana n'est pas là, je perds un atout important. »

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire sarcastique qui attire l'attention de William. Il arque un sourcil et lui demande de s'expliquer. « Tu parles de donner des solos à tout le monde et je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu l'as fait l'année d'avant pour Quinn, Sam et Santana mais tu retombes toujours dans ta recette de base avec Finn et Rachel. Je comprends que tu veuilles jouer la sécurité mais tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était peut-être ça qui vous perdait ? »

William la regarde, étonné. Il sait qu'elle a raison mais elle ne se rend pas compte de la pression qu'il subit tous les jours. Entre Figgins et Sue, il est vraiment dur de garder la tête froide et de penser clairement.

« Tu savais qu'elle s'était mise à compter ? » William la regarde à nouveau avec de grands yeux. « Oui, elle compte. Tout et n'importe quoi. Elle est allée compter les sièges des gradins et pire que ça, elle compte le temps. Elle compte les jours, les heures et les minutes. » Emma marque une pause parce qu'elle sait que ce qu'elle dit n'a aucun sens. « Santana a besoin de temps, Will. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ça parce que vous avez tous décidé de traverser ça ensemble mais Santana, elle a besoin d'espace. Et, fais-moi une faveur oublie un peu la compétition et pense à tes élèves. On veut se concentrer sur Santana, et je suis totalement pour et je continuerai même de la voir deux fois par semaine, mais tu as d'autres élèves qui ont besoin de faire leur deuil. Je pense que pour cette année, la compétition est bien le dernier de leur soucis et toi, tu dois trouver un autre moyen de t'occuper l'esprit. Parce qu'une fois que la compétition sera passée, tu reviendras au point de départ. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais à ma place ? » Sa voix est faible, vulnérable presque alors Emma s'accroupit face à lui et pose ses mains sur les genoux de William.

« Si j'étais toi, je déclarerais forfait cette année. Vous aviez déjà une chorégraphie dont Brittany faisait partie et en refaire une autre, c'est comme essayer de l'oublier alors que ce n'est pas ce que tu devrais leur apprendre. » Elle lui adresse un léger sourire, plein de tristesse et de mélancolie avant de reprendre la parole. « Tu devrais leur en parler, savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire et si ils acceptent de déclarer forfait, alors tu devras laisser les choses aller. Tu devras les écouter et faire ce qu'ils te demandent parce que tu es l'adulte et qu'ils ont bien plus peur que toi. »

Pendant un instant, Emma prend le temps d'observer son fiancé et là, plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, elle comprend que Santana avait raison. Au début, ce n'était qu'un club alors que maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. C'est une famille brisée, déchirée même. C'est une famille comme les autres avec des liens forts, avec des pertes et des peines mais c'est aussi une famille bien différente. Parce que le jour où leurs chemins se sépareront, rien ne les obligera de se voir à nouveau. Et ça, ça pèse plus dans la balance que le reste. C'est une bombe à retardement dont Brittany n'est que le déclencheur.

* * *

><p>Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais ça a été la folie avec le travail = En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci à tous ceux qui suivent.

J'aimerais aussi savoir si vous seriez intéressés pour que la petite vieille du chapitre 1 refasse surface, si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire =)


	5. Partie I - Chapitre 5

Santana a les yeux grands ouverts. Il est trois heures du matin et, comme d'habitude, le sommeil ne vient pas. Honnêtement, entre les cauchemars et les insomnies, Santana a rarement l'occasion de bénéficier d'une nuit paisible. Elle regarde les quatre coins de son plafond et soupire avant de se décider à se lever. Elle se dirige dans la salle de bain où elle prend une douche rapide et s'habille pour le lycée. Enfin, elle prend son sac et sort de sa maison. La nuit est noire et les rues sont vides mais Santana n'est pas inquiète, elle fait ça quasiment tous les soirs. Elle se promène comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il n'y avait rien de choquant à ce qu'une fille de dix-sept ans se balade à trois heures et demi du matin. Elle laisse le vent caresser son visage et continue de marcher jusqu'à la petite colline qui se trouve derrière le parc de la ville. Elle s'assoit parterre, le dos appuyé contre le cerisier et regarde les étoiles jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait ça, elle sait simplement que ça l'apaise et que ça adoucit ses nuits. Parfois, lorsqu'elle se réveille en sursaut dans son lit, elle a l'impression de voir Brittany dans sa chambre, juste là au pied du lit et tout semble si réel que, le plus souvent, Santana a peur de devenir folle. Il y a de la colère, même de la déception dans le regard de Brittany et l'ironie, c'est que Santana évite tout le monde pour cette raison, pour ces regards, mais qu'apparemment, elle ne peut pas se défaire de la jolie blonde. Elle est tout le temps là et c'est bien pire que le mémorial ou que le Glee Club, parce que la Latina peut fuir le lycée une journée ou deux, quitter la chorale, mais elle ne peut pas se séparer de sa tête ni même de son cœur alors qu'il n'y a que ça qui fait encore mal.

Les heures passent et il est dorénavant cinq heures et demie du matin. Santana s'ennuie et décide alors de monter dans l'arbre. Elle verra mieux le soleil se lever et elle pourra admirer la vue. Les entrainements de Sue ont eu raison d'elle avec le temps et il ne lui faut alors pas plus de cinq minutes pour être installée sur une branche. Etre là-haut lui rappelle que c'est un peu de cette manière qu'elle vit sa vie maintenant : au-dessus du vide. Elle aimerait sauter, vraiment. Après tout, le vide, c'est là pour ça mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas s'y résoudre parce qu'elle a peur alors tant pis pour elle, elle attendra que ça vienne. Elle attendra sagement que la Mort l'emporte. Elle secoue la tête pour sortir cette idée de sa tête : elle ne peut pas se permettre de penser comme ça, ce n'est pas juste. Ni pour elle, ni pour Brittany.

Le soleil apparait enfin et Santana retrouve un peu son souffle. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit combien respirer allait devenir difficile une fois que l'on perd quelqu'un dans sa vie. Tout le monde s'est bien gardé de la prévenir parce qu'autrement, elle n'aurait jamais souhaité grandir. Et, ses parents, ils avaient besoin de ça pour partir, pour vivre leur vie sans elle. Ils avaient besoin qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule et une fois chose faite, ils n'ont même pas regardé en arrière avant de la fuir. Ils n'ont même pas regretté de ne pas la voir murir.

Beaucoup de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête et dès lors, elle sait qu'elle ne va plus tenir longtemps. Qu'elle va bientôt craquer même si elle ne veut pas, même si elle repousse l'échéance. C'est bien beau de se taire, de regarder le lever du soleil et de retenir ses larmes mais ça ne soigne pas. Ça n'aide pas, loin de là. Alors oui, Santana peut faire ce qui lui plait, elle peut nier la vérité autant qu'elle le souhaite, ça ne veut pas dire que tout disparait. Ça veut simplement dire que ça prendra plus de temps.

Et, au final, Santana, elle est loin déjà.

Emotionnellement, elle est un peu déjà tombée dans le vide.

* * *

><p>La journée est longue et fatigante : Santana donne tout ce qu'elle a pour éviter les membres de la chorale alors qu'ils semblent s'être mis d'accord pour être partout, tout autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle va aux toilettes entre midi et deux, elle croise Quinn qui se maquille et lorsqu'elle va récupérer ses livres pour l'après-midi, ce sont Artie, Mercedes, Tina et Kurt qui sont à moins de cinq mètres d'elle. Jusque-là, il n'y a rien de bien choquant ou d'anormal mais lorsqu'elle s'installe sous les gradins pour être au calme et que Rachel arrive d'un air naturel – alors qu'il est évident qu'elle n'est pas à son aise – Santana comprend qu'à leur manière, ils veillent sur elle. C'est un joli geste dont ils peuvent être fiers mais la Latina s'en exaspère. Plus elle cherche à s'éloigner, plus ils se rapprochent. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre, ils l'étouffent en espérant qu'elle finira par craquer et dès lors, Santana se jure qu'elle ne le fera pas. Il est absolument hors de question de leur donner ce qu'ils attendent, ils n'auront pas satisfaction. Voilà sûrement le plus gros défaut de Santana : elle est têtue, tout le temps sans que cela ne lui rende vraiment service. Quand les choses ne vont pas dans son sens, elle se braque, se renferme. C'est elle qui décide, un point c'est tout. C'est sa façon à elle d'avoir le contrôle sur une vie qu'elle n'a pas choisie.<p>

Santana s'enferme dans sa bulle. Ses journées se résument au silence qui ne devient jamais pesant mais qui finit par perdre de son efficacité. Le silence ne lui suffit plus et Santana a besoin d'une nouvelle échappatoire. Elle a besoin de respirer, de souffler. Elle a besoin de sourire sans que ça fasse mal et d'oser rêver sans culpabiliser. Elle a besoin de dormir pour retrouver ses idées, pour peut-être réussir à comprendre. Elle a besoin de tellement de choses qu'elle est incapable de toutes les citer mais elle sait, plus que n'importe quoi, qu'elle a surtout besoin d'avancer. Le seul problème qu'elle rencontre, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle a beaucoup trop peur d'oublier pour accepter d'avancer, de lâcher prise.

Quand elle était plus jeune, sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'on n'oubliait pas quelqu'un mais qu'on oubliait simplement de se souvenir de lui. La différence est quand même grande, dans un sens. Santana veut se souvenir de tout : de l'odeur que Brittany portait sans arrêt à ses remarques innocentes. Et, secrètement, Santana a toujours envié Brittany pour cette raison. Elle aurait voulu garder cette insouciance, cette façon de voir le monde parce qu'elle s'en sortirait peut-être mieux aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait supporter l'absence ou combler le manque.

Elle est fatiguée par ce vide, épuisée par les regrets mais, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Santana a vraiment envie d'avancer.

Après 71 jours, 6 heures et 28 minutes, Santana est toujours autant pétrifiée à l'idée de tourner la page. Elle a peur et elle sait qu'elle ne pourra peut-être pas s'en sortir mais elle est enfin prête à essayer.

* * *

><p>Elle a réfléchi pendant un long moment avant de se présenter devant cette porte. Elle a pensé à appeler Quinn, même Puck mais elle a besoin de plus. Elle a besoin d'une personne neutre et externe à la situation et, alors qu'elle y pense, Santana ose enfin toquer à la porte. La vieille dame, Elaine si elle se souvient bien, lui ouvre et lui sourit. Manifestement, elle n'a pas oublié l'adolescente et Santana se demande comment elle aurait pu lorsqu'elle se revoit sur le trottoir pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elaine s'empresse de la faire entrer dans sa maison, lui prend son manteau des mains et lui demande de se rendre dans le salon pendant qu'elle leur prépare quelque chose à boire.<p>

Le jour où Brittany est morte, Elaine l'a emmenée chez elle. Santana n'a pas décroché un seul mot, elle s'est juste allongée sur le canapé comme le lui avait demandé la sexagénaire puis s'est endormie en quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, Quinn était dans la cuisine avec Elaine en train de lui expliquer toute la situation. Encore aujourd'hui, l'adolescente ne sait pas comment Quinn a atterri là-bas mais ce n'est pas vraiment important non plus. Par la suite, en fin d'après-midi, Santana s'est laissée entrainée par Quinn et elles se sont rendues chez la jeune Lopez. Depuis, Santana n'avait pas revu Elaine seulement, lorsqu'elle pense à parler et à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, il n'y a qu'elle qui lui vient en tête.

En attendant qu'Elaine revienne de la cuisine, Santana jette un œil aux photos installés sur la cheminée. Il y a un homme en uniforme, probablement le mari de la sexagénaire, et quelques photos d'enfants mais, d'après Santana, il y en a trop peu pour qu'ils soient les enfants de la sexagénaire. La Latina imagine alors la vie d'Elaine, riche en souvenirs et riche en amour. Elle lui envie presque ses quarante années de plus, ce vécu qui n'appartient qu'à elle et qui permet, grâce aux grands nombres de beaux souvenirs, d'effacer quelque peu les blessures du passé.

« C'est Charles, mon mari. » Elaine pointe la photo que Santana a déjà vue malgré les verres qu'elle porte. « Il est mort en service. Vingt ans dans la police sans aucune égratignure et puis, un jour, subitement, le téléphone sonne en pleine nuit et il n'était plus là. »

Santana constate qu'il n'y a aucune amertume dans sa voix, ni même un seul sanglot et qu'Elaine semble calme et apaisée. « Ça n'a pas dû être facile. »

« Ça ne l'est toujours pas. » Un sourire s'est dessiné sur les lèvres de la vieille femme et cela perturbe Santana. « Mais la douleur finit par être moins forte avec le temps. » Et là, Santana comprend le sourire. Il n'est dû qu'à sa stupide phrase parce que, bien sûr que ça n'a pas été facile. Bien sûr qu'Elaine a souffert et que ça dure encore.

« Désolée. C'était stupide comme phrase. »

« Pas besoin d'être désolée, Santana. J'ai entendu pire, tu sais. » Elaine s'assoit à table et fait signe à l'adolescente de la rejoindre. « Je peux te demander ce qui t'amène ? J'apprécie que tu sois là, tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque quatre mois donc j'imagine qu'il y a une raison à ta venue. »

« Bingo. » Répond Santana avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre. « J'avais besoin de changer d'air et de voir quelqu'un mais… C'est idiot mais je ne voulais pas voir mes amis. Je voulais voir quelqu'un neutre, plutôt externe à la situation. »

« Tu voulais voir quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas, c'est ça ? »

Santana soupire il n'y a pas encore si longtemps elle était connue pour être impulsive et imprévisible mais aujourd'hui, il faut croire qu'elle a déjà bien changé. Manifestement et à la grande surprise de la jeune Lopez, Elaine peut la comprendre mieux que personne. Elle peut l'aider et ça soulage plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« C'est toujours plus simple d'en parler à quelqu'un d'externe. Il n'y a que votre opinion, votre vision des choses et donc pas de jugements. Je pense que c'est surtout pour ça que j'ai besoin d'en parler à une personne qui ne la connaissait pas. Je ne serais pas forcément le monstre de l'histoire. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Brittany était spéciale. Elle était très innocente et il était vraiment difficile de la penser fautive pour quoique ce soit. » Elle prend une autre gorgée avant de reprendre la parole. « Elle avait une vision du monde assez particulière de la vie où les méchants des histoires ne sont que des gens malheureux et où la naïveté des héros n'est dû qu'à l'amour qu'ils ont encore à donner. »

Et, alors que les heures défilent, Santana parle de Brittany. Sans mélancolie et sans colère, sans tristesse et sans amertume. Elle raconte à Elaine le jour où elle a rencontré Brittany et les souvenirs auxquels elle se raccroche toujours un peu plus. Elle lui explique comment elle a vécu la mort de sa meilleure amie et la perte que c'est, la souffrance avec laquelle elle vit tous les jours et la solitude qui persiste dans sa vie. Elle lui raconte tout ce à quoi elle peut penser et avant de s'en rendre vraiment compte, Santana lui raconte leur histoire.


	6. Partie I - Chapitre 6

J'ai eu du mal à écrire celui-là et même s'il reste dans la même ambiance que le dernier, je voulais vraiment que ça bouge un peu plus et que l'amitié Quinn/Santana revienne. Je pense que ce chapitre est un des tournants de l'histoire pour Santana bien qu'il y en aura d'autres mais ça veut surtout dire que les futurs chapitres seront beaucoup moins répétitifs que les précédents.

Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>Quinn rigole. Enfin.<p>

Elle rit quand Puck lui raconte une blague, quand elle regarde Finn danser et même quand Rachel se vexe de ne pas avoir de solos. Elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait de rire le petit pincement dans le ventre parce qu'on manque d'air, les larmes de joie dont on ne se lasse jamais et la mélodie d'un rire que l'on partage et que l'on savoure. Mais ce que Quinn aime par-dessus tout, c'est le visage des autres lorsqu'elle ose pousser un rire. Cet étonnement et cette gêne parce qu'après tout dans les esprits de chacun, il est encore trop tôt. Mais Quinn, elle s'en fiche. Qu'il soit trop tôt ou pas, elle ne veut plus s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle veut vivre parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle a compris, c'est que la vie est bien trop courte pour attendre qu'il soit temps d'agir. Et c'est un risque qu'elle ne veut pas prendre. Elle ne veut pas attendre d'être vieille et ridée pour vivre. Elle veut le faire maintenant.

Alors Quinn rigole sans aucune culpabilité.

Le Glee Club a convaincu Mr Shuester de participer aux Sélections en lui expliquant qu'après leur numéro, ils déclareront forfait. Dire au revoir à la compétition ne dérange personne mais ils doivent quand même chanter. C'est ce que Brittany aurait voulu. Après ça, ils ont fait une petite soirée à laquelle ils ont bu un verre à la mémoire de Brittany et, c'est à cet instant qu'ils ont enfin admis qu'ils ne la reverraient plus mais ils ont surtout accepté l'idée qu'ils soient tous encore bien vivants.

Dans l'esprit de la Cheerleader, c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'ils sont devenus adultes. Lorsqu'ils ont enfin compris que la vie ne serait jamais aussi facile que les contes de fée. Elle a parfois l'impression qu'ils ont tous perdu la lueur dans leurs yeux, leur innocence d'enfant mais qu'ils ont gagné bien plus. Ils ont gagné cette assurance et ce charisme qui laissent entre-apercevoir leur force. Et, sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils ont déjà grandi.

Deux semaines après que le Glee Club ait commencé à remonter la pente, les Cheerleaders ont commencé à le faire aussi. Elles sont allées à des soirées et se sont à nouveau focaliser sur leurs problèmes de filles superficielles. On entend leur rire dans la cafétéria et on voit leur cruauté face aux petits nouveaux. Et, bizarrement, ça fait du bien. Parce que ça veut dire que la vie a vraiment repris son cours.

Enfin presque.

Lorsque Quinn observe la foule et que son regard se pose sur Santana, elle remarque que la Latina a repris des couleurs et même du poids. Elle ne parle à personne, peut-être à part Puck et ses yeux sont encore vides mais Quinn peut désormais dire que son amie va mieux. Elle comprend aussi que les adultes ont raison quand ils disent qu'il n'y a que le temps qui guérit les blessures. Les jours passent et la pénombre semble se dissiper.

Mais Quinn n'est pas dupe. Noël arrive à grand pas et cette année, la magie n'existera pas.

La jeune Fabray rentre dans la salle de chant et remarque que tout le monde complote quelque chose. Elle sourit parce qu'ils sont bel et bien ressortis de cette épreuve plus forts que jamais, plus proches les uns des autres aussi. Rachel lève la tête et croise le regard de Quinn avant de sourire à son tour.

« Quinn ! » S'exclame-t-elle attirant alors tous les regards sur la Cheerleader. « Tu tombes bien ! On a eu une idée pour Noël cette année. »

« Je vous préviens, je refuse de chanter à tue-tête dans les rues. »

Rachel rigole puis s'approche de Quinn et pose sa main sur son épaule avec tout le mélodrame qu'elle a l'habitude d'avoir. « Bien que ça aurait pu être sympa et que ce fut ma première idée – que tout le monde a rejeté, vive l'esprit de Noël ! – on s'est dit que cette année, on devrait fêter Noël ensemble. Enfin, Puck et moi ne le fêtons habituellement pas mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être avec vous le vingt-cinq décembre. »

Quinn lève les yeux au ciel cette fille ne sait pas faire de phrase courte. « Ce serait bien, oui. Mais ça ne dérange aucun de vos parents ? » Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Sur ce point-là, Quinn n'a pas à s'inquiéter : sa mère sera sûrement dans un bar – ou plus précisément son club de lecture comme elle aime le dire – et son père ne fait plus parti de sa vie.

« Non, on leur a expliqué qu'on voulait fêter Noël ensemble parce que ça sera la dernière année où on aura une occasion pareille. » Lui explique Mercedes.

Finalement, la magie ne sera peut-être pas là mais Noël, lui, promet d'être différent. Dans le bon sens. Et sûrement qu'à partir du 25 décembre 2012, Quinn ne verra plus jamais cette fête comme la preuve de sa solitude parce que cette année, elle le fera en famille.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la journée se termine, Quinn décide d'aller sur le terrain de foot. Parfois, elle aime s'allonger dans l'herbe humide pendant des heures, ça lui donne l'impression que le temps s'arrête pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle avant de continuer sa course. Mais quand elle s'approche, elle voit Santana sur le terrain. Elle est en train de courir, aussi vite qu'elle le peut, comme si elle tentait de fuir quelque chose. Sans dire un mot, Quinn s'assoit et la regarde. C'est peut-être la seule fois où elle la voit aussi vulnérable depuis la mort de Brittany, depuis toujours en fait.<p>

Santana est fatiguée, son visage est rouge et elle a beaucoup de mal à respirer mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer. Le cœur de Quinn se brise devant ce spectacle avant qu'elle décide enfin de rejoindre son amie. La jeune Lopez agit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue mais lorsqu'elle passe devant Quinn, cette dernière lui attrape la main. Santana se débat, elle tente d'extirper sa main de l'emprise de la Cheerleader mais Quinn serre encore plus fort et attire Santana vers elle. La Latina tombe à genoux, entrainant avec elle la jolie blonde, et se met à pleurer dans les bras de son amie.

« Laisse-moi ! » Hurle Santana. Elle résiste tant qu'elle peut, donne des coups aussi forts les uns que les autres pour repousser Quinn mais cette dernière est beaucoup plus forte, plus obstinée aussi. « Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi. »

Quinn resserre son étreinte parce qu'elle a peur que Santana lui échappe. Encore. Elle refuse de la perdre maintenant que tous les murs sont tombés. Ce serait même stupide de partir maintenant et, en même temps, Quinn n'en a pas envie.

« C'est fini, Ana. Ça va aller. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus. Je suis là. » Elle répète cette phrase encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Santana relâche tous ses muscles et pleure sans aucune retenue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit toute la sincérité qui s'y trouve. Et Quinn continuera même de le dire jusqu'à ce que Santana guérisse.

* * *

><p>« Je suis retournée voir Elaine la semaine dernière. On a beaucoup parlé et je crois que je n'veux plus m'apitoyer sur moi-même. J'veux simplement que tout redevienne comme avant. » Santana sourit légèrement avant de secouer la tête. « Je sais que c'est stupide comme envie parce que rien ne sera comme avant mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »<p>

La nuit est tombée depuis un long moment mais les deux amies n'ont pas bougé. Santana a eu beaucoup de mal à se calmer mais Quinn a maintenu son étreinte sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais rien dire.

« Tu m'as manquée. » Les mots sortent de la bouche de Quinn sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir. Mais, ça lui est égal. Elle ne veut plus de regrets, elle veut dire tout ce qu'elle pense et vivre tout ce qu'elle rêve.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, Q. Je n'sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris de te repousser, honnêtement. » Quinn se tourne vers elle et arque un sourcil. « Bon d'accord, je sais pourquoi je t'ai repoussée. »

Un silence s'installe entre elles et Quinn se met à rire sous le regard inquisiteur et perplexe de son amie.

« Tu as beau dire mais tu n'as pas changé ! Il n'y a que toi pour commencer une phrase et ne la finir que quand ça t'arrange. » La jeune Fabray se met à plat ventre pour faire face à Santana. « Alors, dis-moi. Pourquoi tu m'as repoussée ? »

« Contente de voir que tu n'as pas vraiment changé non plus, tu es toujours autant obstinée ! » Dit-elle avant de se mettre dans la même position que Quinn. « Je ne voulais pas avoir à te parler parce que dire à voix haute ce que je pensais tout bas, c'était beaucoup trop pour moi. » Elle marque un temps d'arrêt comme pour se donner du courage avant de reprendre la parole. « Tous les jours, je me lève et la première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est elle. Elle me manque tout le temps et j'ai cette voix dans ma tête qui n'arrête pas de me dire que rien n'ira mieux. Je me bats contre ça tout le temps, contre cette putain de voix qui ne me quitte jamais et je suis épuisée de le faire. J'étais épuisée de le faire, » se reprend-elle « c'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussée, parce que j'avais tout abandonné. Maintenant, ça va mieux. Elaine m'aide à voir plus loin dans l'avenir, elle me pousse à imaginer ma vie : comment je serais, avec qui je fêterais mon anniversaire et elle m'aide aussi à comprendre que je vais devoir me faire à l'absence de Brittany, que c'est comme ça et pas autrement. »

« Mais il y a plus que ça, pas vrai ? »

« Je la déteste. » Dit-elle sans y réfléchir à deux fois. « Et ça, tu ne méritais pas de l'entendre. Tu ne le mérites toujours pas d'ailleurs mais je me dois aussi d'être honnête envers toi. »

« Je l'ai détestée aussi. Je me suis dit qu'elle nous avait un peu abandonnés, tu sais, mais quand j'allais me coucher, je l'aimais plus que le reste et je pense que pour toi, c'est pareil. Pas besoin de culpabiliser pour ça, Ana. »

« Mon avenir était déjà tout fait, tu sais. Brittany aurait été ma colocataire pendant nos années d'Université et elle aurait été ma demoiselle d'honneur aussi. Elle aurait été présente dans les moments les plus importants de ma vie et dans chacun de mes futurs souvenirs. Et parfois, quand j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, j'imagine qu'elle revient. Qu'elle est juste partie en vacances et qu'elle revient. »

« Santana… »

« Non, je sais, c'est totalement stupide. Mais, j'ai besoin de croire toutes ces conneries parce que si je me dis qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est tout mon monde qui s'écroule à nouveau. Je sais que je ne fais que me mentir et que c'est mal mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant. »

« Rien ne t'empêche de revenir au Glee Club, Ana. » La Latina lance un regard à Quinn, comme si elle allait revenir à la chorale. « Je sais qu'on a tous nos défauts, qu'on est même très égocentriques mais dans le fond, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'on a : les uns et les autres. Je sais aussi que tu serais la bienvenue et qu'on pourrait t'aider à aller mieux. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » A nouveau, Santana marque une pause et se remet sur le dos. « Dis-moi au moins que Berry a changé et qu'elle parle beaucoup moins ? »

« Oui. »

« Menteuse. »

Et, sans aucune raison précise, elles se mettent à rire. Comme avant, insouciantes et sereines, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Et, mon Dieu, que ça fait du bien. De rire à gorge déployée et de se rouler par terre. Quinn observe Santana : ses yeux plissés par la joie, la tête penchée vers l'arrière qui pousse le rire à être plus fort, la fossette qui prouve la présence du bonheur et ses mains souples et fines qui cachent sa bouche aux lèvres si parfaitement dessinées. Cette image réchauffe le cœur de Quinn qui, pendant un instant, oublie qu'il y a quelques mois, elles vivaient le moment le plus dur de leur vie.

_Il était une fois, toi et moi contre le monde._


	7. Partie I - Chapitre 7

A/N : Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé tomber cette fiction ces derniers mois mais honnêtement, l'envie n'y était plus. Mais, je n'sais pas pourquoi, j'ai relu le début et du coup, j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration et voilà ce que ça a donné.

En espérant que ça vous plaira =)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Depuis une semaine, Santana a pris pour habitude de manger dans la salle de chant à midi. Elle ne compte toujours pas revenir au sein du groupe mais elle a souvent besoin de tranquillité et bizarrement, c'est cette salle qui lui convient le mieux. Elle a demandé à Mr Shuester qui a accepté sans hésiter puisque c'est aussi un moyen pour lui de garder un œil sur son élève, de prendre même soin d'elle et d'espérer qu'elle revienne un jour au Glee Club. Il a écouté Emma et a donc décidé d'accorder du temps à Santana. Il ne lui parle jamais de la chorale, où de la place qu'il aimerait qu'elle reprenne. Il lui sourit, lui parle parfois mais ne reste avec elle qu'un court instant pour ne jamais envahir son espace.<p>

Elle s'installe dans la chaise qui, juste avant de partir, était la sienne. Etre dans le fond de la classe lui permettait d'avoir un œil sur tout le monde, de pouvoir anticiper les menaces et les regards. Mais, après la mort de Brittany, il lui est souvent arrivé de ressentir ce vide à côté d'elle, de se surprendre à fixer cette chaise en se demandant si un jour la jeune fille allait revenir. A présent cependant, Santana tente de s'adapter peu à peu à cette absence, même si elle ne s'y habitue toujours pas.

Elle est plongée dans ses pensées, loin de la réalité, presque dans le rêve alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvre et qu'Artie entre. Il la regarde, surpris, sans pour autant oser lui demander pourquoi elle est ici mais son regard inquisiteur le fait pour lui.

« J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi Brittany aimait autant venir ici et parfois, quand il n'y a personne, j'y arrive. » Elle évite son regard et continue de se justifier. « Ne t'en fais pas, Shuester sait que je suis là. »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, Santana. Si tu veux venir ici, tu as le droit. »

Sa réponse étonne l'adolescente. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de partir mais il ne fait rien. Il pose simplement son sac sur une chaise et attrape un livre alors que Santana décide de continuer à manger, mal à l'aise.

Quand Artie vient ici, il ressasse souvent le passé. Il se remémore les premiers jours de leur club et les arrivées progressives de tous les autres membres. Brittany aimait le club et Quinn s'était inscrite pour sauver son couple mais personne n'a jamais su pourquoi Santana était venue. En même temps, qui a réellement essayé de savoir ? Peut-être qu'elle a raison depuis le début, peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas une vraie famille, peut-être même qu'elle n'a jamais eu la chance de pouvoir s'intégrer et dès lors, le jeune garçon se sent coupable.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es inscrite au Glee Club ? » Finit-il enfin par demander. Santana sursaute presque tant elle est étonnée de cette question. Elle connait la réponse, il n'y a pas de problème à ce sujet mais c'est bien la première fois qu'Artie lui pose une question et qu'il souhaite attendre la réponse.

« C'est elle qui m'a convaincue de m'inscrire au Glee Club. Elle mourrait d'envie de participer à ce club et je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire que ça ne nous mènerait à rien. Qu'on n'allait pas pouvoir jongler entre les Cheerios et la chorale avec Sue sur le dos mais elle a insisté. Elle était si heureuse de faire partie de ce groupe, elle disait qu'on était une famille mais, sans elle, je n'ai pas l'impression d'appartenir à ce club. Elle était ma famille. »

« Elle était la mienne aussi. » Lui avoue-t-il au bord des larmes.

« Tu l'as vraiment aimée ? » Sa question est déplacée. Bien sûr qu'il l'a aimée et qu'il l'aime encore mais Santana a besoin de se rassurer. Elle a besoin de se dire que Brittany a vraiment été aimée par Artie. Elle a besoin de se le dire pour se convaincre que sa meilleure amie était avec la bonne personne quand elle s'est éteinte, pour apaiser la douleur. « Est-ce que tu te voyais finir ta vie avec elle ? » Se reprend-elle.

« Honnêtement ? Oui. On avait beaucoup de projets, tu sais. On s'était dit qu'après l'Université, on achèterait une grande maison à New York et qu'on construirait un studio de danse pour qu'elle puisse partager sa passion. On avait beaucoup de projets mais je n'crois pas que la vie s'en soit vraiment préoccupée. »

« Tu étais là quand elle… » Les mots se coincent dans sa gorge et elle plonge simplement son regard dans le sien pour qu'il la comprenne.

« On y était tous. » Rétorque-t-il d'un ton calme. Pendant un instant, il hésite à tout lui dire. Il a peur de la faire souffrir mais elle doit tout savoir. Elle doit comprendre pourquoi ils ont été en colère après elle, elle doit aussi comprendre ce que Brittany a traversé alors, après une forte inspiration, il décide de lui dire. « Elle n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler. Elle avait besoin de toi et elle a supplié Quinn de t'appeler mais tu n'as jamais répondu. Elle t'a cherchée dans chacun de nos visages, elle a cherché tes yeux et tes mains. Elle a prononcé ton nom des centaines de fois sans qu'on sache vraiment quoi lui dire mais Quinn a su trouver les mots, je crois. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être venue, Santana, mais je t'en veux d'avoir laissé Quinn lui mentir. » Santana fronce les sourcils pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il est en train de dire. « Elle lui a dit que tu allais finir par venir, jour après jour. Elle fixait la porte tous les jours en espérant t'y trouver. Elle est morte avec l'espoir que tu viendrais et parfois, je suis heureux qu'elle soit morte dans cet esprit mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venue. Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as tourné le dos à ta meilleure amie. »

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes roulent le long de ses joues. Les mots d'Artie sont durs à entendre et à encaisser même si ça fait du bien d'entendre enfin la vérité. Elle veut lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressent, lui dire combien il est difficile de respirer sans elle et lui dire que son cœur est brisé depuis qu'elle n'est plus là mais il ne peut pas compatir. Il ne peut pas comprendre alors elle se décide à lui expliquer pourquoi. Après tout, il a le droit de savoir. Il a le droit de connaître la vérité à son tour.

« Je ne suis pas venue parce que j'espérais que ça la retiendrait, que ça la ferait rester. Je sais que c'est stupide et je sais aussi que ça n'explique absolument rien pour toi mais c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue parce qu'elle devait se battre et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle abandonne parce qu'elle avait fait ses adieux. »

Ça n'excuse rien. Absolument rien. Brittany l'a attendue et à cette idée, son cœur se brise davantage. Brittany a espéré, elle a prié pour avoir Santana à ses côtés mais cela a été sans succès. La Latina n'en a fait qu'à sa tête parce qu'au final, elle a prié elle aussi. Et ça, il doit le savoir, il doit savoir qu'elle n'a pas voulu blesser Brittany.

« J'avais beaucoup de choses à lui dire, tu sais. Je voulais lui dire combien j'étais désolée pour ce que je lui avais fait et lui dire combien je l'aimais mais j'étais vraiment optimiste. J'étais convaincue que je la reverrai et que j'aurais l'occasion de tout lui dire. J'y ai vraiment cru mais quand Quinn m'a dit qu'il était temps de dire au revoir, j'ai paniqué. Comment dire adieu à une personne que tu ne veux pas perdre ? On n'est pas préparés pour ce genre de choses. Je n'étais pas prête et je ne le suis toujours pas. »

« On n'est jamais prêts pour ça, Santana. On se bat contre nous-même et on improvise. »

Elle baisse les yeux. Elle a honte de ses choix, d'avoir été faible et surtout d'avoir abandonné Brittany. Finalement, elle relève son visage sous le regard inquiet d'Artie. Dans le fond, il a peur pour Santana parce que, tout comme lui, elle a perdu une partie d'elle-même. Il se sent encore chanceux d'avoir ses amis autour de lui, des amis à qui parler en sachant que c'est ce qui manque à Santana. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle s'est rendu invisible aux yeux des autres pour survivre, pour supporter cette absence et le mépris des autres.

L'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que personne n'a remarqué que Santana a recommencé à sourire, ni même qu'elle a repris du poids. Ce n'est pas devenu plus facile pour autant seulement, depuis quelques semaines, l'adolescente installe une petite routine dans sa vie pour éviter l'imprévu autant que possible, pour rester sereine quelques temps et se reconcentrer sur elle-même. Bien sûr, elle continue de voir Emma deux fois par semaine et rend même visite à Elaine une fois par mois. Elle fait une heure de sport tous les jours pour se défouler et tente de garder son esprit occupé autant que possible. Mais, ce qui l'aide vraiment, c'est de ne plus être seule chez elle.

Depuis deux semaines, Quinn vit avec son amie. Russell Fabray est revenu à la maison et la jeune Fabray ne pouvait pas rester dans la même maison que cette homme alors Santana lui a ouvert sa porte. Vivre ensemble, c'est ce qui les aide à guérir. Ça les aide même à avancer puisqu'elles ont enfin une maison, un vrai foyer. Parce que dorénavant, elles ont un « chez elles » et ça, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elles n'en avaient plus.

* * *

><p>Une fois son repas fini, Santana se rend dans le bureau d'Emma pour son premier rendez-vous de la semaine. L'adolescente aime à présent se rendre à ces sessions, elle aime même passer du temps avec Mlle Pillsbury, ce qui est assez étrange quand on y pense. Seulement, Emma n'est pas comme les autres adultes. Elle est différente et vraiment à l'écoute de la jeune Lopez. Elle ne la juge jamais et l'encourage dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Elle la regarde parfois même assez fière, comme si Santana était sa fille et ça, ça donne un sentiment d'importance, un sentiment de confiance qu'elle n'avait jamais pu entretenir avec qui que ce soit.<p>

Lorsque Santana entre dans le bureau, Emma est en train de manger ses grains de raisin. La Latina a pu remarquer au cours de ces sessions que la rouquine commençait à perdre certaines de ses mauvaises habitudes. Par exemple, elle ne nettoie plus sa nourriture comme elle le faisait même si Santana est presque sûre qu'elle le fait encore chez elle en cachette. Toutefois, Santana a parfois l'impression qu'elles avancent ensemble d'une certaine manière qu'elle a arrêté de compter les heures et qu'Emma a arrêté de nettoyer le même objet trois fois.

Santana a à peine le temps de s'installer sur sa chaise que la rouquine lui tend quelque chose, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ça, ma chère, c'est ton invitation pour les Sélections. » Explique-t-elle. « Quinn te l'a achetée et elle s'est dit que ça serait mieux si c'était moi qui te la donnais. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Santana hausse légèrement ses épaules tout en secouant son visage. Vivre avec Quinn et parler avec Emma ou même Elaine, c'est bien. C'est même facile mais retourner voir le Glee Club alors qu'elle n'a adressé la parole à aucun d'entre eux – Puck inclus – depuis des mois ? C'est tout juste impensable.

« Les Sélections sont samedi soir et Quinn aimerait que tu viennes les voir. Elle y tient énormément d'ailleurs et je suis d'avis que tu t'y rendes. Cela dit, je ne t'y obligerai pas et je me suis même prête à te soutenir dans ta décision. »

« Me soutenir ? »

« Je n'y vais que si tu y vas. »

Santana la regarde, bouche-bée. Le ton de sa conseillère est sérieux, même grave et c'est bien la première fois qu'Emma tente ce genre de chantage. Et puis, l'adolescente se met à rire. Elle ne le fait pas souvent, il est même rare qu'elle ose rire aux éclats mais depuis peu, elle s'est promis de ne jamais se retenir d'être heureuse, de profiter de petits instants comme celui-là.

La rouquine sursaute avant d'apprécier ce son. C'est un rire fort et franc, c'est un rire mélodieux et beau. Emma l'observe, trop attendrie pour rire avec Santana. Elles ont travaillé dur pour en arriver à ce résultat seulement, la conseillère n'avait jamais pensé que la jeune Lopez serait l'élève à laquelle elle se serait le plus attachée et pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. L'attention qu'elle porte à l'adolescente lorsqu'elle la regarde de cette manière est tendre et maternelle, c'est quelque chose que Santana n'a jamais connu mais qu'elle se surprend à apprécier.

Elle continue de rire. Elle en pleure parce que c'est trop bon. Parce que ça fait du bien. Parce qu'elle se sent légère et importante. Parce qu'elle se retrouve un peu et que ça soulage d'un poids.

« Je suis vraiment fière de toi, Santana. »

Soudainement, son rire s'arrête. C'est brutal et ce silence finit même par déranger Emma qui ignore que Santana souhaite simplement apprécier ce moment pour pouvoir s'en souvenir pour des dizaines d'années encore.


	8. Partie I - Chapitre 8

Okay alors on peut dire que ce chapitre-là est plutôt un essai. J'ai réfléchi à ce que LunaAli m'a dit et très honnêtement, j'avais pour idée principale de les présenter comme un couple seulement, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je crois que Santana venait tout juste d'avouer ses sentiments à Brittany donc j'ai pas voulu me lancer. Après, j'y vais un peu à l'aveuglette aussi donc je suis à l'écoute si vous avez des idées ^^

Je n'avais rien contre l'idée d'essayer donc voilà ce que ça a donné. On peut dire que l'absence totale de Brittana dans Glee m'a un peu poussé à suivre l'avis de LunaAli xD Donc, ouep, c'est juste un essai.

Si ça ne convient pas ou que vous préfèreriez que certaines scènes soient différentes, faites-le moi savoir et je ferais quelques modifications =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ils vont bientôt monter sur scène. L'excitation est présente sur tous les visages et Quinn attend ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour rester calme. Elle fait les cent pas depuis plus de dix minutes déjà en se trifouillant les doigts. Ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur ils doivent chanter sans aucune fausse note et danser sans commettre d'erreur. Autant dire qu'ils se sont tous mis la pression mais c'est parce que ce soir, c'est important. Ce soir, c'est grand et fort. C'est un moment qui n'appartiendra qu'à eux et qu'ils chériront pour des années encore.<p>

Délicatement, Rachel pose une main sur l'épaule de la Cheerleader pour la calmer, « tout va bien se passer, » lui assure-t-elle. Quinn sourit légèrement, tentant de se laisser convaincre et acquiesce.

Un technicien s'approche et leur demande de se mettre en place. Ils se regardent et, dans un silence qui ne leur ressemble pas, montent sur scène.

C'est leur moment. C'est aussi celui de Brittany, de Santana. C'est le moment de toutes les personnes qu'ils aiment et qui croient en eux.

Cette année, il n'y a pas de solo. Ils chantent ensemble de la première seconde à la dernière et Quinn a l'impression de revivre. Elle prend un nouveau souffle alors que tout autour d'elle semble disparaitre. Il n'y a qu'elle sur cette scène avec ses amis, et elle sait que tout ce qu'elle ressent, ils le ressentent aussi.

Elle espère que Santana est venue et qu'elle les regarde. C'est un peu comme la dernière phase de son plan elle veut que son amie revienne à la chorale et lui prouver qu'ils ont, en quelque sorte, changé et qu'ils ne sont ressortis que plus forts de cette épreuve est probablement sa seule chance de la convaincre. C'est pour cela qu'elle chante comme elle ne l'a jamais fait, investie et intégrée, protégée et aimée.

Santana est assise à côté de Mlle Pillsbury pour regarder le spectacle et c'est plutôt bizarre, surtout lorsque que Mr Shuester les rejoint. Elle ne se sent pas à sa place parce qu'elle aurait dû être sur scène, parce qu'elle aurait dû être avec eux. Les deux premières chorales ont chanté tour à tour et l'adolescente s'est concentrée sur chacune de leur note, chacun de leur mouvement avant de se dire que tout ça lui manque. Mais lorsque les New Directions chante, elle comprend qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour chanter à nouveau, avec eux.

* * *

><p>La dernière note résonne dans cette salle et le Glee Club sort enfin de sa transe. Ils sont si loin de tout, en fin de compte. Ils ne se soucient plus des autres, ni même de la qualité de leur chant parce que ce soir, il n'est pas question de gagner. Ce soir, il est question d'être soi-même et d'être ensemble. Ce soir, il est question d'espoir.<p>

Ils sont incroyables et étonnamment, personne ne peut deviner qu'ils viennent de vivre les mois les plus difficiles de leur vie. Pourtant, ils ne les voient pas comme la Latina les voit ils ne sont pas seulement incroyables, ils sont aussi magnifiques et tellement plus talentueux que les autres.

Les applaudissements sont comme une vague de bonheur, ils sont une douce mélodie qui effleure leurs oreilles, qu'ils savourent parce que, qui sait ce que demain leur réserve ? Qui sait s'ils seront encore tous réunis ?

Quand ils finissent de chanter cependant, et à la surprise du public, Rachel s'avance et les informe que le Glee Club déclare forfait pour cette année.

Santana se sent coupable parce qu'elle aurait vraiment dû chanter avec eux, sur cette scène mais elle est tout de même fière d'eux, de ce qu'ils ont fait et de ce qu'ils ont partagé.

Emma attrape la main de Santana et la tire de ses pensées. « On va aller les féliciter, » dit-elle comme s'ils avaient gagné cette compétition. Et, dans un sens, c'est le cas. Ils se sont battus contre la tristesse et la peine, le deuil et l'amertume. Et, dans quelques années, quand les gens leur demanderont pourquoi ils ont déclaré forfait, ils pourront dire qu'il y a une histoire derrière ce choix, qu'ils l'ont fait pour une amie qui leur était chère. Ils pourront aussi dire que cela leur a permis d'apprendre à devenir humbles et à abandonner certaines choses quand c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Mais ils pourront surtout dire que c'est à ce moment qu'ils sont devenus adultes aux yeux des autres.

* * *

><p>Quand Santana entre dans la pièce, tout le monde s'arrête de parler et la regarde avant de s'avancer vers elle et de la prendre dans leurs bras, les uns après les autres. Puck, cependant, reste en retrait, observant la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Santana n'est pas à son aise mais respire à nouveau lorsqu'ils se retournent tous et parlent entre eux après quelques minutes. Elle reste au milieu de la pièce, seule, et Puck décide alors de s'approcher d'elle pour tenter de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras mais elle le repousse légèrement, espérant que lui, il comprendra.<p>

« C'est beaucoup trop d'un coup, » soupire-t-elle.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, ou même eux mais plutôt avec le fait de devoir avancer et de constater que le Glee Club l'a déjà fait. Ils ne l'ont pas oubliée, c'est sûr, mais ils tournent la page ce soir, à mesure que les minutes défilent alors que Santana, même si elle est prête à le faire, a besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Puck est blessé et contrarié. Elle est là, juste en face de lui, et pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être loin. D'être extrêmement loin de lui.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui a été beaucoup trop d'un coup ? » Demande-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas vers elle. « Ton absence, en plus de celle de Brittany. Tu nous as tous abandonnés, comme tu l'as fait avec elle. » Dit-il en gardant le ton de sa voix bas mais les mots restent durs et violents.

Il ne peut pas se contrôler, même si les yeux de Santana lui montrent qu'il est allé trop loin mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes puisqu'elle s'empresse de cacher tout ça derrière un masque. « Elle a demandé à te voir, elle nous a supplié de te ramener mais tu n'as jamais répondu et tu n'es jamais venue ! » Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme hausse le son de sa voix et tous les regards se posent sur eux. « Tu agis comme si tu t'en souciais alors qu'on sait tous que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Tes larmes et tes excuses, ce n'était que du bluff. »

Et, soudainement, Santana ne peut plus se contenir. Elle lui saute dessus et le frappe, encore et encore comme si sa vie en dépendait. Will intervient sans attendre et les sépare, il se positionne entre les deux adolescents et tente de calmer les tensions. Mais Santana n'en a que faire et essaie toujours d'attaquer Puck malgré la main de son professeur sur son épaule.

« Tu ne sais rien sur moi ou sur ce que je ressentais pour elle ! Parce que je l'aimais bien plus qu'une simple amie ! C'était plus fort que ça elle était tout ce que j'avais ! Tu étais tout simplement trop bête pour le voir ! » Hurle-t-elle sans s'apercevoir que tout le Glee Club les entoure.

Le jeune homme arque ses sourcils, perplexe par cet aveux qu'il ne veut pas comprendre, qu'il ne veut pas accepter comme simple réponse, ou simple excuse. Santana met du temps à réaliser que tout le monde la regarde. Elle se sent soudainement oppressée, même étouffée par ces regards indiscrets qui la dévisagent. Elle a l'impression que tous les efforts et les progrès qu'elle a fait ont été vains, surtout lorsqu'elle leur tourne le dos et s'empresse de partir.

« Santana ! » Emma se met à courir pour la rattraper, pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne peut pas tout abandonner parce qu'elle vient de révéler un secret qu'elle avait pourtant tenté de garder. Et, ce n'est pas simple de se sentir à nouveau différente, d'entendre les messes basses et les cris d'Emma. Ce n'est pas facile de savoir que l'on commet une erreur en partant si vite mais ses jambes semblent avoir pris le dessus et au final, elle se retrouve exactement dans le même état qu'elle était plusieurs mois auparavant, le jour où Brittany les a quittés.

* * *

><p>Puck porte ses mains à son visage et tente de s'isoler alors que tout le Glee Club se tourne vers lui. Ils ne lui reprochent rien mais ils veulent comprendre, ils veulent savoir ce qui a bien pu le pousser à agir ainsi mais il ne dit rien et s'en va à son tour.<p>

Bien évidemment, c'est à présent vers Quinn qu'ils se tournent sauf que l'adolescente n'a rien à ajouter. Pas plus qu'eux, du moins. Elle est surprise, bien loin de comprendre elle-même ce qui vient de passer, en réalisant tout de même que d'une manière, elle l'avait toujours su. Des indices, elle n'en a jamais eu mais des doutes, beaucoup. Enfin, c'était le cas bien avant de lire la lettre que Brittany lui a adressée avant de mourir et qu'elle n'a mentionné à personne, qu'elle a caché comme un trésor.

Elle regarde la porte quelques secondes, cherchant quoi faire. Elle devrait partir et rejoindre Santana mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne peut pas parce qu'elle a tout simplement peur que lui arriverait-il si Santana lui demandait de partir ? Si Santana ne voulait plus de son aide ?

* * *

><p>En réalité, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Tous ces mois à parler avec Emma pour aller mieux, à se rapprocher de Quinn pour trouver une nouvelle famille et à se rendre chez Elaine pour trouver un peu d'amour maternel, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Se battre contre ses démons, enfermer ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même et se contenter de quelques rires pour se dire qu'elle va mieux, ce n'était qu'un leurre.<p>

Santana veut retourner dans sa bulle, elle veut disparaitre parce qu'elle réalise que c'est elle qui a commis une erreur. Elle a fait le deuil d'une amie alors que Brittany, elle était beaucoup plus que ça. Elle pensait contrôler ce secret, c'était d'ailleurs tout ce qui compter, mais il a suffi que Puck la juge, l'accuse pour qu'elle se braque et divulgue ce qu'elle souhaitait taire à jamais.

A sa grande surprise, Emma est toujours derrière elle. Elle essaie de tenir cette allure, elle veut réussir à rattraper son élève parce qu'il n'y a pas de honte à ressentir ce qu'elle ressent, parce que ça ne la rend que plus humaine et que c'était ce qu'il fallait, dans un sens. Lorsqu'elle repense à toutes ces sessions qu'elles ont eues ensemble, Emma comprend qu'il avait toujours manqué un détail pour vraiment aider Santana et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle comprend tout, Emma ne peut pas la laisser partir de cette manière.

Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'Emma ne lâchera pas l'affaire, Santana réduit sa vitesse et s'arrête. La rouquine est à côté d'elle en à peine quelques secondes et la jeune fille décide de ne plus retenir ses larmes. Emma pose une main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille tout en reprenant son souffle mais Santana mentirait si elle vous disait qu'elle apprécie ce geste, bien au contraire. Elle frémit comme si cette main brûlait sa peau et lorsqu'Emma aperçoit ce léger sursaut, cette retenue, elle recule.

« Ne gâche pas tout, » implore-t-elle après s'être redressée, « ne fuis pas Quinn, ni les autres parce que tu as peur d'être qui tu es ou de qui tu aurais pu être. »

Santana secoue sa tête et, d'un simple regard, supplie Emma de la laisser partir et après deux minutes de silence, cette dernière accepte, triste de ne pouvoir rien faire à part regarder partir son élève.


	9. Partie I - Chapitre 9

Je suis pas très satisfaite de ce que ça donne mais j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Elle est un peu plus longue que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner du retard par Forget-or-forgive =P

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Il y a un moment dans toute vie où nous réalisons que tout va changer. Il y a comme un déclic, une lumière qui scintille et ce n'est pas juste notre vie qui se transforme mais, nous aussi. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas simple, il faut accepter de traverser des épreuves et de les franchir pour atteindre ce moment, pour admettre que nous pouvons y arriver et que finalement, rien n'est insurmontable. Il faut être fort et pouvoir se convaincre chaque jour que nous en sommes capables. Et, lorsque ce moment arrive jusqu'à nous, lorsque nous réalisons que nos efforts n'ont pas été vains, nous n'avons plus peur. Parce qu'on l'a attendu ce moment, parce qu'en fin de compte, nous l'avons voulu.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Pour Puck, ce n'est qu'un nouvel obstacle parmi tant d'autre. Ce n'est que la preuve qu'il ne s'en sortira jamais. Il fait tout de travers, c'est dans ses gênes il ne sera jamais quelqu'un de bien, il ne sera jamais important ou intéressant. Il sait que dans quelques années, il ne sera que le fantôme de l'adolescent populaire, le cliché d'une vie qu'il n'a jamais souhaité mener. Il sera sa propre honte, sa propre déception.

La vie, c'est un peu comme un manège. Certains en ont peur alors que pour d'autres, c'est l'excitation du moment qui fait la force de vouloir vivre. Il y a les plus enragés aussi ; dégoutés par la vie, par ce manège, ils continuent malgré tout de croire avec tout leur cœur qu'un jour, ils parviendront à comprendre, à aller de l'avant. Et puis, comme Puck, il y a ceux qui observent, impuissants, ce manège qui conditionne leur vie sans donner un sens précis à leur existence.

Il se retrouve absorbé dans un tourbillon qu'il ne contrôle pas, même s'il essaie, même s'il veut vraiment s'en sortir. Et, ça fait mal de se battre dans le vide, de donner des coups et de se défendre contre soi-même, de lutter contre la haine que l'on porte à soi-même. C'est dur de se détester.

Il se dirige vers la sortie parce qu'il a besoin d'air, il a besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Il a besoin de calmer cette rage, d'apaiser ce chagrin. Il faut qu'il agisse, qu'il respire mais c'est bien sûr sans compter sur Quinn qui cherche à le rattraper.

« Puck ! » L'interpelle-t-elle pour la énième fois.

« Tu le savais ?! » Demande-t-il en se tournant brutalement vers elle.

Elle arrête subitement ses pas, prête à reculer de quelques pas tant la colère du jeune homme l'effraie. Quinn ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, il tourne en rond comme un tigre en cage et murmure des phrases inaudibles, les mains posées sur ses tempes. Pendant un instant, elle en vient même à se demander s'il devient fou, si elle le perd lui aussi.

Il s'agite un peu et tremble légèrement alors qu'il continue de se repasser la scène dans son esprit. Bon sang, elle était là, juste en face de lui. Après tous ces mois de silence et de rejets, Santana était enfin là et Dieu seul sait que c'était bon de toucher son bras et de frôler ses doigts, c'était bon d'être si près d'elle-même si, finalement, ça n'a rien changé. Même si Santana, elle est à nouveau loin de lui.

« Mais répond moi ! » Hurle-t-il alors que l'adolescente sursaute.

« J'avais quelques doutes, c'est vrai mais j'en savais rien. »

Il fixe son regard tellement longtemps et avec tant d'intensité que Quinn en vient même à douter de ses propres mots. Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Evidemment qu'elle le savait. C'était si transparent, c'était si réel et c'était surtout si fort qu'elle se demande même comment elle a fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant. Et, maintenant qu'elle en est sûre, elle prend conscience de tous les indices, de tout ce qui était visible. Elle revoit les doigts entrelacés et les regards amoureux.

Si, elle le savait. Ils le savaient tous, même Puck.

« Viens avec moi, » dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, « je te ramène chez toi. »

« Arrête ! » Hurle-t-il avant de faire un pas en arrière et de violemment lever ses mains en l'air, comme pour se défendre. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Elle le regarde à son tour, choquée, même effrayée et ça, ce regard où il n'y a que la peur que l'on peut voir, c'est ce qui le blesse davantage. Il voit son reflet dans les yeux de Quinn et il est lui-même effrayé de voir à quel point il ressemble à son père à cet instant.

« Je comprends que tu sois énervé, Puck mais je n'y suis pour rien. Santana non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a pas choisie de tomber amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, ça s'est fait comme ça ! Tu devrais le comprendre mieux que n'importe qui ! »

« Et alors ? Elle n'aurait pas dû me le cacher parce qu'elle sait que je l'aime comme un fou ! » Rétorque-t-il en haussant encore le ton.

« Elle n'a pas de famille ! » Quinn inspire profondément pour se calmer avant de reprendre la parole. « Si elle t'avait avoué les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Brittany, tu serais parti. Elle n'a que nous, Noah. On est sa famille et si elle ne t'a rien dit, c'est simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te perdre. »

Puck passe ses mains sur son visage, anéanti de réaliser que ce que lui dit Quinn est bien vrai. Il ne serait jamais resté auprès de Santana s'il avait su pour ses sentiments. Il cogne son poing contre un mur pour atténuer sa colère mais rien n'y fait.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te mêler de la vie des autres, Quinn et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que ce n'est pas ce qui te rendra importante aux yeux des autres ! On a tous compris que tu avais peur d'être seule et si tu aides Santana avec autant de bonne volonté, c'est uniquement parce que tu sais qu'elle est la seule personne à laquelle tu peux encore te raccrocher ! »

Les mots sortent de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de les retenir, et une fois qu'ils sont dits, il est trop tard pour s'excuser. Quinn bouillonne mais se contrôle assez pour partir en silence.

Peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être qu'elle fait tout ça pour trouver un sens à sa vie. Parce qu'on peut dire ce que l'on veut, on peut plaindre Santana, tout autant que Puck mais dans le fond, Quinn aussi est malheureuse. Elle est perdue, parfois ailleurs et parfois loin. Elle revit, c'est vrai mais ça ne l'empêche pas de souffrir quand il fait sombre ou quand il fait froid. Ca ne l'empêche pas de pleurer quand sa mère lui manque, quand elle rêve d'être prise dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Elle est fatiguée de protéger tout le monde alors que personne ne la regarde. Ils sont tous bien contents quand elle est présente parce qu'elle ne demande jamais rien en échange. Mais cette fois-ci, les mots de Puck ne sont pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde et la prochaine fois, Quinn s'avisera avant d'aider les autres.

Elle restera à sa place à présent, sauf pour Santana. C'est hors de question d'abandonner la seule personne qui, comme elle le sait, finira par la remercier un jour.

Quinn ne changera pas sa façon d'être pour faire plaisir à Puck parce que Santana finira par aller mieux, parce que tout va s'arranger.

* * *

><p>Quinn rentre chez elle. Elle profite de l'absence de ses parents pour aller récupérer certaines de ses affaires avant de retourner chez Santana, chez elles. Elle entre dans sa chambre et fait son sac puis se met à la recherche de la lettre de Brittany. Elle a besoin de la relire pour se convaincre que les mots de Puck sont superflus, pour savoir qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle le fait bien.<p>

Elle fouille dans sa table de nuit et retrouve le bien qu'elle chérit le plus depuis que Brittany le lui a donné. Elle s'assoit sur son lit et déplie la lettre avant de retrouver le souffle qu'elle retenait depuis son arrivée.

_Quinn,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre et, je sais qu'on n'est plus aussi proches qu'avant mais je veux que tu prennes soin de Santana. Elle tentera sûrement de se renfermer sur elle-même pour se protéger et elle tentera même de tous vous repousser mais tentez d'être patients. Sois patiente parce que, malgré ce que l'on peut croire, Santana est fragile sous ses grands airs. Elle veut être forte pour moi, pour m'alléger le poids des au-revoir mais elle finira par s'effondrer. Je ne te dis pas ça parce que j'ai peur pour elle, je te le demande parce que je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas me voir et j'ai besoin que tu lui fasses mes adieux. _

_Ne lui reproche pas de ne pas être venue, ne lui reproche rien parce qu'elle a déjà tant souffert. Et puis, je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais qu'elle m'aime plus que tout, qu'elle me donnerait la lune sur un plateau d'argent si elle le pouvait, qu'elle combattrait ciel et terre pour me guérir et je sais aussi que d'en être incapable la tue peu à peu. Alors, quand je ne serais plus là, lorsqu'elle comprendra qu'elle ne peut plus se mentir, je veux que tu sois là pour elle. Que tu lui dises combien je l'ai aimée et que, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu croire et son silence, tous les sentiments étaient réciproques. _

_Pense à lui dire que la vie est belle et que l'espoir est partout, même dans les plus petites choses. Pense à lui dire qu'elle trouvera l'amour et qu'elle finira par être heureuse. Pense à lui dire qu'on survit à la peine et que les démons de nos vies disparaissent. Pense à lui dire d'affronter ses peurs pour qu'elle en ressorte plus forte. Pense à lui dire qu'elle va réussir sa vie et qu'elle brillera de mille feux si elle sait être patiente. Pense à lui dire qu'elle doit continuer de sourire et fais-la rire car, quand tu verras son regard s'illuminer, tu comprendras qu'elle vaut tous les combats. Mais, avant tout, pense à lui dire que je l'aime._

_Ne la ménage pas, reste toi-même car, toi aussi, tu mérites qu'on se batte pour toi et, comme je la connais, elle finira par te protéger contre vents et marées pour qu'à ton tour tu puisses briller._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Brittany._

Quinn plaque cette lettre contre son cœur et constate combien Brittany avait mûri, elle aussi. Combien les épreuves qu'elle a traversées lui ont appris à mieux cerner les autres et à pardonner davantage.

* * *

><p>Deux jours ont passé depuis leur dispute et Puck sait qu'il ne peut pas continuer comme ça alors il s'avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, fébrile et peu sûr de lui, et après quelques instants pour se ressaisir, Puck prend plusieurs profondes inspirations et ouvre enfin la porte. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas, il entend des personnes qui s'amusent, il entend des rires et des cris aussi puis, soudainement, son cœur se met à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Une fois son choque atténué, l'adolescent balance sa tête au rythme de ces rires mélodiques qui chantent à l'unisson, de ces rires dont il reconnait les propriétaires.<p>

Il continue ses pas jusque dans le salon où il y retrouve Santana, emmitouflée dans une couette et allongée sur son canapé. Ses yeux sont rivés sur l'écran où Brittany danse et rit. Elle ne sursaute même pas quand Puck s'assoie à côté d'elle parce qu'elle le connait bien. Elle savait qu'il viendrait.

Il pose une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se redresse, s'assoit même avant de baisser légèrement le son de la TV puis le regarde sans rien dire.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de courir. Tu ne fais que ça et je commence à me demander si tu sais où tu vas. » Dit-il en baissant son visage. « J'en ai marre de voir les gens que j'aime partir. Mon père, Brittany et maintenant, toi. Moi, sans toi, j'suis perdu. Non, c'est pire que ça. Sans toi, j'ne suis personne. Je n'sais plus qui je suis ou qui je veux être parce qu'habituellement, il suffit que j'entende le son de ta voix pour savoir exactement ce que je veux. Et, ce que je veux, c'est toi. »

Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de lui dire tout ça. Ce n'est pas juste envers elle et pourtant, il a besoin de lui faire savoir ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il attend et ce qu'il espère. Il doit être honnête et dorénavant, puisqu'elle connait la vérité, ce sera à elle de poser les limites et de le faire reculer s'il en attend trop de sa part.

« Mais tu avais raison, j'aurai dû comprendre, » admet-il finalement, « j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et tout était là, devant moi, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas l'admettre. C'est… Ce n'est pas simple d'aimer une fille qui en aime une autre, » se reprend-il, « et tout se bouscule dans ma tête, les souvenirs et les rires. Avant tout ça, j'étais convaincu que tu étais heureuse et si ce n'était pas le cas, je me consolais en me disant que tu l'étais au moins avec moi. Aujourd'hui, je comprends que plus rien n'est pareil mais ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes différemment que je vais t'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Tu peux choisir d'être ce que tu veux dans ma vie, ma petite-amie ou ma meilleure amie, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu en fasses partie, que tu sois là. »

Touchée par ces mots, Santana passe une main sur la joue de Puck qui, instinctivement, attrape la main de l'adolescente et embrasse sa paume avant de la tenir fermement entre ses doigts.

« J'ne suis pas venu en espérant avoir une réponse maintenant. Contrairement aux autres, j'pense que tu as encore besoin de temps. » Il sourit légèrement, un peu plus confiant. « Quand mon père est parti, tout le monde a attendu de moi que je remplisse son rôle d'homme à la maison, que je grandisse trop vite, chose qui s'est passée, mais, toi, tu m'as simplement regarder dans les yeux et tu m'as dit que si je t'accordais quelques sourires alors tu pouvais attendre encore des années que j'aille mieux. Et, aujourd'hui, c'est ce que je suis venu te dire. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, tu es tout ce que j'ai, Ana. »

Santana se penche vers lui et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Puck alors qu'il l'enlace. Il savoure cet instant parce que, soyons honnêtes, les sentiments, ce n'est pas leur truc mais aujourd'hui, leur cœur sont à nu et c'est important pour repartir. C'est important pour grandir.

« Tu fais pas Noël avec les autres ? » Demande-t-elle en se redressant.

« Je préfère le faire avec toi, » avoue-t-il, « et puis, je ne vais manquer à personne, crois-moi. »

Elle penche légèrement son visage avant de sourire et de passer sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, « dis-leur de venir ici. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Ana. »

« Je sais que tu veux passer Noël avec eux et je sais aussi qu'ils ne voudraient pas que tu manques cette journée, donc fais-moi plaisir et dis-leur de venir. » Elle attrape le téléphone de Puck, posé sur la table basse un peu plus tôt, et le lui met dans les mains. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour le Glee Club de se réunir une fois pour toute, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Puck sourit en réponse, un vrai sourire qui réchauffe le cœur de la Latina. Il prend donc son téléphone et rédige un message avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers la télévision.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrive à peine chez Rachel lorsqu'elle reçoit le message de Puck.<p>

_**De Puck, envoyé à 15h24 :**_

Changement de plan, on passe Noël chez Santana.

_**A Puck, envoyé à 15h26 :**_

T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

_**De Puck, envoyé à 15h27 :**_

C'est elle qui m'a dit de te le dire.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants pour trouver un moyen de le suggérer aux membres de la chorale sans faire paniquer Rachel, qui dernièrement a été très à cran à cause de l'organisation de cette journée. Cependant, c'est une occasion en or qui se présente devant eux pour permettre au Glee Club de se relever sans abandonner qui que ce soit derrière.

Finalement, la jeune fille décide de se lancer et d'en parler avec tout le monde. Si Rachel doit leur faire une crise de panique, il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant. Plus vite ce sera géré, plus vite ils pourront se rendre chez Santana.

« Hé, les gars, » dit-elle pour attirer leur attention, « je viens de recevoir un message de Puck et finalement, on va aller passer Noël chez Santana. »

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Rachel pâlit et panique : tout avait été prévu et rien de ceci ne faisait partie du plan. Quinn s'avance vers son amie et lui fait signe d'inspirer et d'expirer à plusieurs reprises pour lui permettre de se calmer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, rien ne change mis à part le fait qu'on aille chez Santana, Okay ? » Elle attend que Rachel hoche la tête avant de reprendre, « on va prendre tous les plats préparés et toutes les activités que tu avais prévu et on va y aller. »

Quinn prend donc les directives et indique à chacun ce qu'il doit faire. Et puis, une fois que tout est prêt et qu'elle attend que Rachel ferme sa maison à clé, Quinn reçoit un nouveau message de la part de Puck.

_**De Puck, envoyé à 15h34 :**_

Je suis désolé pour toutes les choses que je t'ai dites, je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout ça. Je le pensais pas.

Aujourd'hui va être une bonne journée, elle en est certaine.

* * *

><p>Comme Puck, les membres du Glee Club sont surpris d'entendre plusieurs voix féminines quand ils entrent dans la maison de Santana. Guidés par Quinn, ils se dirigent dans la cuisine pour déposer leurs affaires alors que cette dernière s'avance vers le canapé où elle retrouve Puck, assis, et Santana, allongée et endormie. Elle embrasse le jeune homme sur la joue pour lui faire savoir qu'il est pardonné et va s'assoir de l'autre côté du canapé avant de mettre les jambes de Santana sur ses cuisses.<p>

Au fur et à mesure, le Glee Club les rejoint et s'installe dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Ils observent attentivement toutes ces images qui défilent alors qu'ils voient leur propre visage sur l'écran. Ce sont des vidéos qu'ils n'ont jamais vu et ils sont même surpris de voir tous ces moments que la Latina a immortalisés.

Dans la première, ils sont dans les vestiaires en train de se préparer pour leur toute première compétition, quand ils se méprisaient encore, avant qu'ils ne deviennent enfin une vraie équipe. Dans la suivante, ils se retrouvent à New York, dans la ville. C'est là qu'ils sont devenus une famille, il n'y a pas de doute. Et puis, il y a les moments qu'ils ont oubliés, ceux où ils ont chanté à tue-tête ou ceux où ils se disputent alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver. Les vidéos défilent et ils constatent que les dates se rapprochent d'aujourd'hui, ils réalisent qu'ils ont grandi, qu'ils sont devenus beaucoup plus matures. Les cris ont laissé place aux rires et les railleries ont laissé place à la solidarité.

Santana se réveille alors que la liste des vidéos est bientôt terminée. Elle est entourée de tous les membres de la chorale, de tous ses amis et elle comprend enfin ce que Brittany a tenté de lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises : c_es personnes, ce sont ta famille et, que tu le veuilles ou non, ils sont là et ils t'aiment._

Elle sent la main de Quinn se serrer sur sa jambe alors qu'une nouvelle vidéo fait son apparition. Ça remonte à plusieurs années, elles en avaient même oublié cette vidéo, Santana la première. Elles ont six ans, tout au plus, et elles se chamaillent comme toujours, ce qui fait bien entendu rire tout le monde mais ils mettent du temps à voir ce qui y est important dans cette vidéo alors que les deux meilleures amies le voient dès la première seconde. En arrière-plan, Brittany est penchée au-dessus de l'herbe et cueille des fleurs. L'image est simple mais le cœur de Quinn fait des bonds dans sa poitrine, bien plus que celui de Puck quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils ne voient pas cette enfant de la même manière parce qu'ils ne la connaissent pas vraiment. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que Santana et Quinn ressentent à cet instant. Revoir cette petite fille aux boucles de la couleur des blés, celle qui a subit les moqueries des autres pour son innocence, celle qu'il a fallu défendre contre vents et marrées parce qu'elle apportait tellement plus que ce que l'on pouvait croire. Revoir Brittany si jeune, c'est comme la retrouver enfin, c'est comme la croire présente et c'est beaucoup trop pour Quinn qui s'extirpe du canapé et se dirige vers le jardin.

Puck s'apprête à la rejoindre mais Santana le coupe dans son élan, « j'y vais, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Santana retrouve donc Quinn dehors qui a les larmes aux yeux et sans réfléchir, la jeune Lopez engouffre son amie dans ses bras. Parce qu'elle comprend que, secrètement, Quinn aussi voulait croire que Brittany allait revenir, que c'est un dur retour à la réalité que de réaliser que Brittany ne reviendra jamais.

Mais, l'une comme l'autre, il faut qu'elles sachent que rien n'est fini, que tout commence à peine, qu'elles ont probablement déjà traversé le pire pour devenir plus fortes. Parce que leur souffrance n'est que passagère, même si le manque, lui, reste. Brittany, elle n'a plus de souffle et elle est ailleurs, elle est froide et blanche et tout ce qu'il reste sont les souvenirs d'une belle enfance mais Brittany, elle est quand même là, avec elles pour toujours. Elle a marqué des vies justement grâce à son innocence et sa générosité.

Le début de leur vie, c'est maintenant. Pas hier et encore moins dans quelques années.

Et, aujourd'hui, pour Noël, elles peuvent enfin dire qu'elles ont accepté l'inacceptable et qu'elles ont dit au revoir à l'une des personnes les plus importantes de leur vie.


	10. Partie I - Chapitre 10

C'est étrange de se retrouver là, dans l'Auditorium. Elle tente de se remémorer tous les numéros qu'ils ont pu y faire mais beaucoup d'entre eux restent cachés au fond de sa mémoire. Elle marche doucement sur cette scène, essayant de se souvenir des applaudissements et des cris de joie et, si elle se concentre vraiment, elle peut presque les entendre. C'est un bruit de fond qui n'a de source que son esprit et pourtant, ça n'a jamais semblé aussi réel qu'aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle comprend enfin l'importance de ce genre de reconnaissance, parce que ça vous rend important mais surtout parce que ça vous change.

Elle continue d'errer sur le sol de l'Auditorium, angoissée, même terrifiée à l'idée de chanter, même si elle en meure d'envie, même si c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est venue. Elle n'a pas osé chanter depuis très longtemps déjà mais elle en avait perdu l'envie et, le besoin aussi. Parce que chanter l'espoir, ça n'avait plus de sens après la mort de Brittany mais peut-être que le Glee Club a raison, peut-être que ça aide à guérir et honnêtement, pourquoi ne pas y croire ? Ça serait beau de se dire que c'est possible, de se laisser convaincre par cette petite flamme qui brûle dans son estomac tant l'envie est impossible à réprimer.

La mélodie retentit dans sa tête les notes, qu'elle connait par cœur, se jouent dans le creux de ses oreilles alors qu'elle fredonne timidement la musique. Elle se retient par peur de se laisser déborder, de se faire surprendre par l'émotion. Parce qu'en soi, chanter, c'est plutôt facile mais chanter pour s'exprimer, pour se vider ? C'est tout autre chose et ça, malheureusement, quand on s'appelle Santana Lopez, c'est beaucoup plus dure que ça en a l'air.

L'adolescente décide de fermer les yeux et de reposer ses nerfs elle s'abandonne à la musique et elle se laisse dominée par son envie de chanter. Pendant un instant, Santana oublie tout. Elle oublie ce calvaire et la souffrance, elle oublie ses peurs et son envie d'ailleurs pour ne voir que Brittany. Pour l'imaginer danser autour d'elle, pour la voir sourire et entendre le son de sa voix. Elle fait abstraction de la réalité pour se plonger dans son imagination, dans ce qu'elle veut transformer en vérité. Sa vérité. Bien entendu, ça ne veut pas dire que Brittany sera là quand elle rouvrira les yeux, elle le sait pertinemment ça veut simplement dire qu'elle peut croire en sa présence et c'est suffisant dorénavant. Ça l'est tellement plus que des mois auparavant.

Et finalement, alors que son cœur semble retrouver un rythme qu'il avait pourtant perdu, que sa tête semble se vider de pensées inutiles, Santana se demande comment elle a fait pour ne plus chanter. Parce que, ça aussi, ça a manqué à sa vie.

* * *

><p>Pour Mercedes, l'Auditorium est son sanctuaire. L'espace et le silence sont les points forts de cet endroit cependant, quand elle entre dans salle, elle remarque que Santana se tient au milieu de la scène. Un sourire se dessine alors sur les lèvres de Mercedes : la Latina guérit, c'est une certitude.<p>

Elle prend discrètement place sur un siège, savourant chaque minute du spectacle qui apparait devant elle. Elle se concentre sur la voix de Santana, surprise de remarquer qu'elle est plus grave, plus brisée et cela ajoute un certain charme. Ça intensifie l'émotion qu'elle transmet, ça donne même du sens aux mots qu'elle emploie mais ça permet aussi de la comprendre davantage. Parce qu'en fin de compte, Mercedes n'a jamais pu lui adresser la parole comme avant, elle n'a pas pu se rapprocher d'elle. Pourtant, c'était bien parti pour avant la mort de leur amie, mais l'absence de quelqu'un, ça vous change radicalement.

Santana a les yeux fermés depuis le début alors que Mercedes ne la quitte jamais du regard. Elle l'observe, la surveille même par peur qu'elle s'écroule. Il est vrai qu'elle est apparue fragile et vulnérable durant les mois précédents et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Santana n'a jamais semblé aussi forte. La maturité qu'elle a gagnée ne la rend que plus convaincante et ça surprend. Dans le bon sens du terme, ça rassure bien plus mais ça reste quand même très surprenant. Parce que dans le fond, Santana, elle a régressé, elle s'est renfermée après leur drame mais alors qu'elle se tient sur cette scène, il semblerait que plus rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'avancer à nouveau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Mercedes est réveillée par le silence. Santana est un peu essoufflée et reprend peu à peu ses esprits alors que son amie se lève de son siège et l'applaudit. La jeune Lopez sursaute, surprise de voir qu'elle était observée.

Mercedes descend les marches pour se rapprocher de son amie, inspectée de près par Santana qui ne sait pas comment réagir.

« Nos duos me manquent, » avoue Mercedes. « Plutôt dur à croire, pas vrai ? » Ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire qui lui est rendu par Santana.

« Pas tant que ça, » la rassure-t-elle. « On formait une bonne équipe. »

« Je dirai même la meilleure, » lui assure Mercedes.

Santana rigole légèrement à cette réponse alors que le visage de Mercedes s'illumine. La jeune Jones se souvient des nombreuses après-midi passées ici pour chanter, pour progresser parce que, l'une tout autant que l'autre, elles voulaient surpasser Rachel et gagner un solo pour les prochaines compétitions. Alors, plutôt que de se faire la guerre, pourquoi ne pas s'entraider et gagner en fonction du mérite ? C'est de cette manière qu'elles sont devenues amies sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sans même en profiter.

« Tu sais quoi 'Cedes, je pense que tu as raison. On était vraiment la meilleure équipe. »

La nostalgie de Santana est contagieuse et dès lors, Mercedes veut prendre les choses en main. Elle veut revenir dans le temps et chanter avec son amie mais si ce n'est pas possible alors l'adolescente fera en sorte que ça le devienne. Après tout, elle est tout aussi capable et ambitieuse que Rachel Berry alors pourquoi ne pas devenir aussi convaincante que cette dernière ?

« On peut encore l'être, non ? Rien ne nous empêche de chanter ensemble maintenant, ou même dans quelques jours au Glee Club. »

« M'assoir au fond de la salle et vous écouter, oui mais chanter devant tout le monde ? Non, je ne suis pas encore prête. » Confie-t-elle, prête à se braquer.

« Bien sûr que tu es prête, regarde ce que tu viens de faire. Tu l'es depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le crois d'ailleurs mais si ce n'est que ça alors, ne chante pas devant eux. Ça m'est égal, San, tout ce que je te demande, c'est une chanson. » Supplie-t-elle alors que son amie réfléchit. « Juste toi et moi. »

Mercedes regarde attentivement Santana en espérant obtenir une réponse positive. Bien entendu, les minutes passent et la jeune Lopez est toujours plongée dans un mutisme que son amie a de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Malgré tout, Mercedes ne poussera pas, du moins pas pour l'instant puisque l'important, c'est que la Latina accepte et s'il faut attendre une heure pour avoir une réponse alors c'est le temps qu'elle attendra.

A sa grande surprise, la réponse ne se fait pas attendre plus longtemps et Santana semble catégorique le duo, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. Elle s'apprête à partir mais cette fois-ci, son amie ne la laissera pas faire. Elle ne restera pas en retrait à observer la jeune Lopez changer, à la regarder se tuer alors qu'elle sait qu'elle peut agir, qu'elle peut faire une différence.

« Moi aussi je la vois quand je chante. »

Santana se retourne brusquement, surprise et même un peu apeurée de constater à quel point elle peut être transparente, de réaliser que tous les murs qu'elle a bâti ne servent à rien.

« Quand elle est morte, j'ai voulu quitter la chorale. Son absence n'avait pas de sens et l'acharnement qu'on avait à vouloir trouver une explication à tout ça, c'était juste ridicule et épuisant. Je voulais partir pour me débrouiller seule, pour avancer et ne le devoir qu'à moi, je t'ai même enviée pour avoir quitté le club avant moi mais… » Mercedes soupire, un peu mal à l'aise par l'aveu qu'elle va faire et pourtant, elle n'a jamais autant été décidée que maintenant. « Mais quand je t'ai vue changer, devenir plus maigre et de plus en plus triste, j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin du Glee Club. Je suis restée, un peu plus investie qu'avant mais jamais convaincue d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Les gens attendaient de nous qu'on guérisse pour le faire eux-mêmes par la suite sans avoir à culpabiliser et, je comprends ça. Je le comprends vraiment seulement, ça m'a juste forcée à me détacher davantage des autres. Parce que l'hypocrisie, c'était tout simplement impossible à supporter à ce moment-là. Je n'peux pas te l'expliquer très clairement mais j'avais besoin de ce club parce que j'avais besoin d'un endroit où je pouvais être moi-même, même si en partir était ce que je souhaitais. J'ai été confuse, au début, un peu perdue alors j'ai fait ce que je savais faire de mieux j'ai chanté. J'ai chanté avec l'illusion que Brittany était juste là, avec moi et très sincèrement, je n'ai jamais autant été moi-même que dans ces moments-là. 'Fin, tout ça pour te dire que tu dois continuer de chanter, Santana, tu dois faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ta voix, c'est la seule chose que tu peux maîtriser et que de le faire, c'est le premier réconfort qui te donnera confiance en toi. »

La Latina reste silencieuse, absorbant tous les mots qui lui sont dits et qui ont du sens. Elle les répète, encore et encore dans sa tête pour mieux s'en souvenir dans quelques années parce que tout ça ? Tout ça veut enfin dire quelque chose et c'est bien la première fois qu'on ose lui dire qu'elle peut s'en sortir si elle s'en donne les moyens, que la solution, c'est pas les autres qui la lui donneront.

« On est tous motivés à t'aider, à t'intégrer davantage au Glee Club mais tu dois, toi aussi, fournir des efforts. On veut que tu reviennes et on est prêts à te le répéter autant qu'il faudra mais si tu baisses une nouvelle fois les bras, si tu nous fuis à nouveau, on ne sera plus là. On ne va pas t'attendre éternellement quand on sait que tu es si proche de t'en sortir, que tu en vois enfin la fin. Tu vaux tellement mieux que les mensonges que tu te dis et j'ai besoin que tu me crois car je serai surement la première à ne pas te retenir si tu t'en vas maintenant. »

Les mots sont durs à entendre parce que si Mercedes venait à baisser les bras la première, elle ne sait pas comment elle pourrait le gérer. Cependant, son amie a raison. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose et pas qu'elle attende que tout lui vienne, parce que même si ça va mieux, c'est tout ce qu'elle fait : attendre. Et, lorsque Mercedes s'avance vers elle et qu'elle lui tend sa main, elle sait que c'est sa dernière chance et aussi imagé que cela puisse être, elle doit reconnaitre que cette main tendue n'a jamais été aussi rassurante et réelle qu'aujourd'hui. Alors, sans trop hésiter, sans trop se faire languir, Santana plonge sa main dans celle de son amie.

Mercedes sourit et pose son autre main par-dessus de celle qu'elle tient déjà. Elle regarde attentivement Santana, elle s'assure qu'elle ne recule pas, qu'elle ne tremble pas non plus et l'adolescente sourit davantage.

Là, ce qui se tient entre leurs mains, c'est de la confiance. C'est comme se jeter en arrière et être convaincu que quelqu'un nous rattrapera avant qu'on n'est le temps de toucher le sol. C'est tout ce qu'elles ont, ici, dans cet Auditorium, tout ce dont elles ont besoin pour aujourd'hui.

« _Life is beautiful_, » commence Mercedes, toujours souriante. Sourire, c'est ce qui rassure Santana alors s'il faut sourire toute la journée, c'est ce qu'elle fera. « _We live until we die_. »

La jeune Lopez sourit à son tour avant de tourner légèrement son visage, gênée peut-être. Mercedes ne sait pas quoi en penser mais ce n'est pas le plus important, ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant puisque Santana est toujours là, tenant sa main fermement dans sienne. « _When you run into my arms, we steal a perfect moment, _» Mercedes est surprise d'entendre à nouveau cette voix, même si elle a entendu dix minutes auparavant mais elle ne le montre pas, au contraire. Elle prétend que c'est normal parce que, bon Dieu, Santana chante avec elle. «_Let the monsters see you smile, let them see you smiling_. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Santana et Mercedes se tournent vers les sièges et remarquent qu'elles sont observées par Quinn, Rachel, Puck et même tous les autres membres du Glee Club. Ils ne veulent pas interrompre, ils sont simplement là parce qu'ils ont entendu leur voix, parce qu'ils ont attendu de les entendre. Le dos de Santana se raidit et Mercedes, qui en prend conscience très rapidement, serre un peu plus la main de son amie pour lui faire savoir que cette fois-ci, elle ne reculera. Qu'elle ne la laissera pas reculer.

Quinn marche jusqu'à la scène à petits pas ayant pour seul but de se rapprocher de Santana, « _Do I hold you too tightly? When will the hurt kick in?_ » Et lorsqu'elle arrive aux côtés de son amie qui a retrouvé un peu d'assurance, elle pose sa main sur l'avant-bras de Santana avant de le faire glisser pour attraper la main libre de cette dernière.

Santana les regarde monter les uns après les autres, ils viennent pour elle, pour le Glee Club. Ils viennent pour changer les choses et pour lui prouver qu'ils avanceront ensemble. Ils viennent parce qu'elle leur manque, que sa voix leur manque alors tant pis pour la peur et les démons. Tant pis pour l'enfant effrayée cloitrée au fond de son esprit, tant pis pour les souvenirs douloureux, les souhaits et les rêves.

« _Life is beautiful but it's complicated, we barely make it. We don't need to understand, there are miracles. __Miracles._ »

Ils chantent ensemble alors, tant pis pour les mauvaises langues qui disaient le Glee Club fini, tant pis pour ceux qui n'ont jamais cru en eux, tant pis pour Figgins et tant pis pour ceux qui ne les voient pas.

Tant pis pour le reste parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, plus rien n'empêchera Santana de chanter.

* * *

><p>AN : Je savais pas quoi faire chanter à Santana au début mais pour la seconde chanson, c'est "Life is Beautiful" de Vega 4 qui était dans le film Ma Vie Pour La Tienne =) Très bon film, d'ailleurs !


	11. Partie I - Chapitre 11

Emma n'a pas vu Santana depuis l'incident des Sélections. Elle s'était pourtant habituée à la recevoir dans son bureau chaque semaine, à lui parler et à l'écouter. Elle pense souvent aux indices glissés dans leurs nombreuses conversations et parfois, elle se demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas faire attention. C'est son travail pourtant, d'être attentive et de comprendre, de faire preuve d'empathie et d'apporter des réponses. C'est à elle de dire à ses élèves qu'ils sont importants, qu'ils ont droit de réaliser leurs rêves. C'est encore à elle de les pousser à trouver le courage d'oser devenir quelqu'un. C'est son travail et elle ne l'a pas fait. Pas comme elle aurait dû, surtout que Santana, elle ne vient plus.

Elle tourne le dos à la porte de son bureau et ne l'entend pas s'ouvrir. Elle feuillette quelques un de ses prospectus, plutôt fière de ses mini-slogans, et les installe comme dans une vitrine pour attirer l'œil. Elle est tout de même ailleurs, toujours en train de se demander ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour vraiment aider Santana. Elle aurait dû trouver les mots parce que c'est ce qu'elle est vraiment supposer faire mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça elle s'est attachée à Santana, à cette élève pourtant détestable auparavant, cette élève qui cherche à s'en sortir seule mais surtout à l'élève qui se raccroche à ce qu'elle peut, qui rassemble toutes ses forces pour s'en sortir.

En réalité, ce qui la touche réellement dans tout ça, c'est de voir que pour une fois, Santana ne souhaite pas être différente des autres. Elle ne cherche pas à se démarquer puisqu'au contraire, tout ce que l'adolescente souhaite, c'est de pouvoir faire son deuil comme tout le monde. Elle ne veut pas être celle qui ne s'en est pas sortie, celle qu'on a laissé derrière parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu guérir alors l'adolescente se bat et ça, c'est ce qu'Emma aime. C'est pour ça qu'Emma l'aime.

« J'avais tort. » Entend-elle avant de se retourner pour voir Santana appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte et un sourire au creux des lèvres. Emma la regarde, la tête hochée et les sourcils haussés pour lui faire savoir qu'elle doit en dire davantage. « Je vous avais dit que je n'avais pas ma place au Glee Club, que ce n'était pas ma famille et j'avais tort. »

Santana s'assoit en face de sa conseillère alors que cette dernière cherche à savoir si ce qui se passe en ce moment même est bien réel. Curieusement, et même si ce genre d'instants sont tout aussi étranges avec le Glee Club que Mlle Pillsbury, la jeune Lopez doit admettre que ça fait du bien de se tenir face à elle, de chanter avec eux malgré leur crainte de la voir partir. En même temps, elle ne peut pas le leur reprocher, ils ont tous les droits d'avoir peur mais ils ne comprennent pas qu'elle ne veut plus aller nulle part parce que si elle en est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à eux.

« Et j'ai chanté l'autre jour, » annonce-t-elle comme une gloire. « J'étais dans l'Auditorium et j'ai chanté, comme ça. Mercedes m'a rejoint, les autres aussi et on a passé notre après-midi ensemble à parler des bons et des mauvais moments. » Elle sourit légèrement en haussant ses épaules avant d'ajouter, « Brittany, elle avait tout compris. Bien avant nous tous, je crois. »

« Elle avait compris quoi, Santana ? » Demande-t-elle, curieuse alors que Santana demeure silencieuse quelques secondes.

« Qu'on partageait tous quelque chose d'important. Ce qu'on a au Glee Club, c'est bien plus qu'un esprit d'équipe ou une simple solidarité. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'hypocrisie, on est tous nous-mêmes et quand quelque chose ne nous plait pas, on l'exprime librement. Ça n'existe que dans les familles, ça. »

« Et pourquoi t'a-t-il fallu tout ce temps pour le voir ? » L'interroge-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Parce que je n'ai pas vraiment de famille. Mes parents voyagent beaucoup et je ne les vois pratiquement jamais. Je ne les ai même pas vus pour Noël. Chez moi, il faut faire croire qu'on est la parfaite famille, même si on se voit deux à trois fois par an et ça, c'est de l'hypocrisie pure et dure. Mais quand je suis arrivée au Glee Club, je ne pensais pas que je trouverai ça et quand je l'ai eu trouvé, je n'ai pas voulu le voir. Ce n'est déjà pas facile de faire confiance à une personne alors onze autres… »

Emma sourit à cet aveu qu'elle comprend. Faire confiance à quelqu'un, c'est s'abandonner et croire malgré tout qu'on ne finira pas seul. Ce qui, dans un sens, est assez tordu quand on y pense.

« Je veux aller de l'avant. » Affirme-t-elle en tirant Emma de ses pensées.

Elle sait que c'est ce que voulait l'adolescente depuis un moment déjà mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit avec autant d'assurance. Aujourd'hui, elle l'affirme, elle le veut vraiment. Ce n'est pas pour faire comme les autres, ce n'est pas pour être normale, c'est une décision qu'elle prend enfin pour elle et la conseillère a comme l'impression de sentir un poids se lever de ses épaules.

« Vous savez, je ne crois pas avoir vécu un seul moment important de ma vie sans elle, elle est dans chacun de mes plus beaux souvenirs et c'est ce qui est vraiment important. Elle sera toujours là avec moi et je vais simplement devoir me faire à l'idée que ça va devoir me suffire. Je vais sûrement continuer à me poser toutes ces questions qui me traversent l'esprit mais ça va aller. Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu lui dire merci, » avoue-t-elle. Sa sincérité est ce qui retourne l'estomac d'Emma parce qu'elle peut enfin voir l'amour que Santana porte à Brittany. « Merci pour les moments de peine et les moments de joie, merci pour les disputes et les rires, pour les larmes et les sourires. Merci d'avoir été là et pour avoir été elle. »

Santana sourit toujours, les yeux pétillants malgré les différents souvenirs qui lui viennent en tête. Parfois, quand son sourire s'évapore, quand son morale s'effondre, il lui suffit de repenser à ce qu'elle a traversé et à ses amis, elle repense à Noël ou à l'Auditorium et tout va mieux. Et le sourire revient.

« Je crois que j'ai toujours su que je l'aimais plus qu'une amie. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte, vous savez mais ça a toujours été là, au fond de moi. C'est à cause de mes sentiments qu'on s'est disputées d'ailleurs je lui ai tout avoué l'année dernière mais elle n'a pas voulu être avec moi parce qu'elle était avec Artie et je n'aurai pas dû lui imposer de choisir. Je n'avais pas autant d'importance du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Ce qui n'avait pas d'importance, c'est ce que je voulais lui offrir parce que, très franchement, qui voudrait d'une relation cachée ? C'est tout ce que je pouvais lui donner et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle méritait. »

« Pourquoi cachée ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas dévoiler que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, parce que je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je n'étais pas prête et ce n'était pas juste pour elle de s'engager dans ce genre de relation, je le comprends maintenant. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle savait que tu ne pensais pas à mal, » répond-elle stupidement. C'est la phrase cliché qui passe partout à chaque occasion et c'est… c'est stupide de la dire maintenant mais Santana sourit légèrement comme si elle venait de lire dans ses pensées.

« Peut-être mais j'aurai quand même dû lui dire. J'aurai dû lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Elle méritait que je le lui dise mais c'est vrai, elle le savait probablement. »

La conseillère est surprise de cette maturité parce qu'avouons-le, quelques mois auparavant, Santana aurait claqué la porte et ne serait pas revenue.

« Je suis aussi venue vous dire merci, » lui confie-t-elle. « Vous m'avez toujours soutenue et j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile. Je ne pense pas revenir vous voir deux fois par semaine, cela dit. Je n'en ai plus besoin mais je viendrai si ça ne va pas. Je ne veux plus me cacher derrière des masques ou ne plus me confier à qui que ce soit, je pense avoir assez grandi pour savoir que des gens comptent sur moi dorénavant. Je ne suis plus seule et vous êtes celle qui m'a permis d'y voir un peu plus claire donc, je viendrai vous voir. »

« Ce serait bien, » rétorque Emma, « j'aimerai beaucoup que tu reviennes me voir, même après le lycée. Et, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. »

« C'est grâce à vous et au Glee Club. Ma vie allait changer et c'était tout ce à quoi je pensais. Je me suis effondrée à cause de ça. Je me suis dit que si la vie, c'était ça alors je n'en voulais pas mais j'avais tort. Ce n'a même pas été de savoir qu'il est possible de surmonter ce genre d'épreuve qui m'a aidée, c'est d'avoir compris que ça ne tournait pas juste autour de moi, que je n'étais pas seule. » Elles laissent un silence s'installer entre elles avant que Santana ne reprenne la parole quelques minutes plus tard. « On va vraiment s'en sortir, pas vrai ? Je sais que ce ne sera jamais simple, qu'elle nous manquera toujours mais on va s'en sortir, non ? »

« Je crois que le plus dure est passé, Santana. »


	12. Partie I - Chapitre 12

Les mois passent et l'hiver laisse place au printemps. La chaleur refait peu à peu surface et les feuilles des arbres reprennent fièrement leur poste sur les branches. Les fleurs fleurissent et les oiseaux chantent ; la vie continue comme toujours. Elle ne s'est jamais arrêtée, elle n'a pas offert un seul moment de répit et personne n'a pu se poser quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Pourtant, ils sont tous là. Ils sont tous bien vivants, affichant fièrement leurs sourires et leurs yeux pétillants. Ils ont survécut au pire et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, avec du recul, ils sont même contents que la vie ne se soit jamais arrêtée.

Will les regarde s'amuser quelques instants. Ils chantent et dansent tous ensemble, profitant de toutes les minutes qui défilent. Parfois, s'il se concentre assez, Will peut voir une sorte d'ombre flotter au-dessus de la pièce qui sourit. Comme si Brittany était assise au fond de la salle, les bras croisés et un sourire aux lèvres parce qu'aussi bizarre que ça puisse être, c'est elle qui a tout fait pour qu'ils en soient là aujourd'hui. C'est elle qui les a rapprochés, c'est elle qui les a inspirés et c'est probablement le plus beau cadeau qu'elle leur ait fait.

Rachel est devenue plus patiente et moins arrogante alors que Finn s'affirme davantage et n'a plus peur de dire ce qu'il pense. Mercedes n'a pas vraiment changée mais elle a moins peur d'être qui elle est vraiment : une diva. Kurt a appris à se tempérer et à être lui-même sans avoir à prouver quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. Tina est moins timide et Mike peut enfin danser sans se sentir coupable. Puck est plus responsable et Sam est moins naïf. Blaine découvre ce que les mots famille et solidarité signifient vraiment et réalise qu'avec les Warblers, c'était loin d'être comme ça. Quinn, elle a compris quelque chose, elle en a tiré une leçon de toute cette histoire rien n'est jamais acquis et depuis, elle vit chaque jour comme si c'était son dernier et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Santana, quant à elle, elle a repris des couleurs et des formes même si elle reste encore maigre, son visage s'est arrondie et ses traits semblent plus souples mais elle régresse tout autant qu'elle avance, ça dépend simplement des jours.

Et, dans tout ça, il va surtout falloir se dire au revoir. Pas tout de suite mais bientôt et les préparer à cette nouvelle épreuve est le travail de Will. Certes en tant que professeur mais aussi en tant que Coach et mentor. Son travail est de leur faire savoir qu'ils leur restent encore beaucoup de chose à vivre, qu'une fois le lycée fini, c'est toute une autre vie qui les attend même s'il veut les faire rester, même s'il veut arrêter le temps pour quelques secondes encore, pour quelques petites et infimes secondes.

Mais ce serait égoïste et pas son genre alors il entre enfin dans la salle de classe et racle sa gorge pour arrêter les bavardages et les chants.

« Okay, les enfants, aujourd'hui, on va changer de registre. C'est bientôt la remise des diplômes et la plupart d'entre vous vont quitter ce club pour aller étudier ailleurs. Je vous demande donc cette semaine de vous dire au revoir. Je veux des chansons avec des arrangements et des interprétations sincères, je veux que vous soyez honnêtes. Chantez vos dernières chansons comme si elles étaient les premières. Prenez les chansons de vos auditions et chantez les en nous montrant ce que ce club, ce que vous avez fait de ce club, vous a appris. »

Ça fait un moment qu'il pense à cet exercice et il en est même plutôt fier, surtout lorsqu'il les voit tous emballés et déjà en train de chercher des idées. Mais, il ne veut pas simplement leur donner un exercice, il ne veut pas juste endosser son rôle de professeur aujourd'hui.

« Avant que vous ne commenciez à travailler sur vos chansons, je veux d'abord vous dire quelques mots. » Tous les yeux se posent alors sur lui et, un peu gêné, Will prend une profonde inspiration. « Je suis fier de vous. De vous tous. Et, je sais que cette année n'a pas été facile, qu'on a même dû s'adapter à certains changements mais, moi, j'ai appris grâce à chacun de vous et pour ça, je veux vous dire merci. Vous n'êtes pas seulement des adolescents ou de simples élèves pour moi, vous êtes bien plus que ça. Vous êtes ma famille, les enfants. Je ne vous le dis pas assez souvent mais aujourd'hui, je veux que vous sachiez à quel point je le pense. »

Ils sont tous émus par cette confession, Will aussi mais peut-être que ça leur permettra à tous de rester en contact, de garder ces liens qui les unis.

« Vous allez bientôt partir pour l'Université et qui sait ce que cela vous réserve. Vous êtes destinés à vivre de grandes choses, à réaliser tous vos rêves et savoir qu'on y a tous un peu contribué dans cette salle de classe, ça me réjouit davantage. Vous êtes tous devenus de bonnes personnes et vous avez réussi à faire de ce club un endroit spécial, un endroit où l'on n'a pas peur d'être qui on est vraiment et où l'on peut sans aucun doute s'exprimer sans difficulté. Vous avez fait tout ça, vous m'avez donné ça. Alors, encore merci. »

* * *

><p>Il fait encore sombre dehors et pourtant, Santana a les yeux grands ouverts. Parfois, quand ceci se produit, il lui suffit de lire quelques pages d'un livre ou d'écouter un peu de musique mais ce soir, rien n'y fait. Le sommeil semble lui échapper à mesure que les minutes défilent et dès lors, l'adolescente sait qu'elle ne dormira pas cette nuit. Elle soupire avant de se souvenir que Quinn dort à côté d'elle et qu'elle doit éviter de faire du bruit alors, très doucement, Santana sort du lit et descend dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.<p>

Cela lui arrive de moins en moins, bien entendu. Seulement, il y a des nuits où les cauchemars sont si effrayants qu'elle a l'impression de manquer d'air, comme si tout son souffle disparaissait et c'est dur de se convaincre au réveil que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle respire encore et qu'elle n'a même jamais arrêté. C'est dur de se convaincre que tout va bien même si elle sait qu'elle est sur la bonne voie, qu'elle approche de la fin de son deuil.

Après avoir bu, Santana décide finalement d'aller prendre une douche puisque, de toute façon, elle n'a rien de mieux à faire et que, dans quelques heures, elle devra aller au lycée. Une fois dans sa salle de bain, toujours vigilante de ne faire aucun bruit, la jeune fille ôte son pyjama et entre dans sa douche. Elle fait couler l'eau chaude sur son corps qui a repris quelques-unes de ses formes et déjà, l'adolescente se sent mieux.

Son cauchemar est loin à présent.

La buée a pris place sur tous les miroirs de la salle de bain et la vapeur flotte dans l'air alors que Santana sort enfin de sa douche et s'enrobe d'une serviette.

« Essaie de deviner ce que ça fait, » lui dit une voix. Elle sursaute, la main sur le cœur et le souffle court alors qu'elle tourne son visage pour tomber nez à nez avec Brittany. « J'ai toujours aimé poser ma main contre la buée pour y laisser ma trace, » avoue-t-elle avant de renchérir, « alors essaie de deviner ce que ça fait quand tu poses ta main contre le miroir et que la buée reste intacte. »

Santana reste plantée au milieu de la salle de bain, à moitié nue et bouche-bée. Elle veut dire quelque chose, demander à Brittany ce qu'elle peut bien faire là en sachant pertinemment que ceci ne peut pas être réel, que cette situation, cette scène n'est pas dans l'ordre du possible et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer que ceci est la réalité et que ces derniers mois ne sont que des cauchemars dont elle vient seulement de se réveiller.

« Je voulais te voir et te parler, » dit-elle en s'approchant de Santana. « Il y a tant de choses que je veux te dire, tu sais. Comme, tu me manques et ça, tu dois le savoir. Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas non plus facile pour moi, que j'erre sans trop savoir où je suis et que je te cherche tout le temps, tout autant que tu me cherches. Je sais pas trop ce que je suis, non plus. Un fantôme ou un rêve ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais maintenant, pour le moment, ça ne compte plus parce que tu es là, » explique-t-elle avec un léger sourire. « Je t'aime, Santana. »

Il n'y a plus d'air dans les poumons de Santana, elle reste figée par cet aveux mais surtout à cause de cette révélation qui n'en est pas vraiment une. C'est seulement qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendu, que Brittany ne lui avait jamais dit de cette manière, avec tant d'intensité et d'amour. Elles sont peut-être dans une autre dimension, partout et nulle part, réelles ou pas mais c'est l'instant qui compte, c'est ce tête-à-tête qu'elles partagent. Ce sont ces mots qui sont importants et peu importe le reste, peu importe que ce soit un vol et un crime contre la vie ou la mort, peu importe que tout ça n'existe pas tant qu'elles sont ensembles.

« Santana, réponds-moi, » supplie Brittany en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Santana.

Et, mon Dieu que cette main est froide. C'est un réveil, un rappel que la mort les sépare, que Brittany n'est qu'un rêve et que cette rencontre n'est qu'un fantasme.

Brittany attrape subitement la main de Santana et des frissons parcourent le corps de Santana.

« Santana ! »

Soudain, l'adolescente ouvre les yeux et se retrouve dans son lit aux côtés de Quinn qui semble paniquée. Santana est essoufflée, elle pose sa main sur sa poitrine et sent les battements de son cœur qui semblent courir un marathon.

« Ça va ? » Demande Quinn. « Tu n'arrêtais pas de gigoter et de pousser des cris, tu m'as fait peur, » avoue-t-elle presque aussi à bout de souffle que son amie.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve si réel et pourtant, Brittany n'est plus là, elle n'est plus dans la pièce et Santana est à nouveau seule. Et, soudainement, sans que Quinn ne puisse comprendre, la jeune Lopez se met à pleurer. Parce qu'en fin de compte, si c'est ça sa réalité, Santana n'en veut plus. Elle veut Brittany, pas Quinn et pas les autres. Elle veut être avec celle qu'elle aime et ne plus se sentir vide. Elle veut Brittany et ça ne s'explique pas Santana ne veut plus avoir à s'expliquer.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demande Puck.<p>

Le Glee Club s'est réuni dans l'Auditorium aujourd'hui pour échanger quelques souvenirs et chanter ensemble. C'est devenu un petit rituel qui, comme ils l'espèrent tous, sera perpétré à l'avenir. Ils veulent que ça reste, que ça motive et donne du courage parce qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que celui-là, parce qu'il n'y a pas de moment plus simple et plus sincère que celui-là.

Comme d'habitude, Rachel mène cette réunion en expliquant qu'ils vont s'entrainer ensemble pour l'exercice de Mr Shue, chose qui semble plaire à tout le monde.

Santana, épuisée de ses cauchemars, se tourne vers son ami, les yeux vides. Elle est encore très secouée par son rêve, par la nuit dernière. Pendant un instant, elle hésite à lui dire la vérité parce qu'elle en a besoin, parce que ça pourrait lui faire du bien mais mentir, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Elle ne veut pas avoir l'air d'une folle, elle ne veut pas qu'on la regarde de la même manière que tout le monde l'a fait quelques mois auparavant alors oui, tout va bien. Mais Puck ne semble pas convaincu et alors qu'il tourne son regard vers Quinn, il réalise qu'il n'est pas le seul à être sceptique.

Le jeune homme se dirige vers la jeune Fabray qui hausse légèrement les épaules et lui adresse la parole avant même qu'il n'est le temps de lui poser une question.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, Noah mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Elle est vraiment bizarre… » Soupire-t-elle. « Elle n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et quand elle se réveille, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle vient de croiser un fantôme. »

« Ce n'est peut-être rien, elle a bien avancé depuis et c'est peut-être simplement le contrecoup de toute cette histoire, tu n'crois pas ? »

Il veut se rassurer, sûrement plus qu'il ne cherche à rassurer Quinn.

« Probablement mais je me méfie. Tu sais très bien comment elle est, Puck. Si quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment, on va devoir découvrir ce que c'est nous-même. Elle ne nous le dira pas, c'est comme ça que ça marche avec elle. »

« A un moment donné, Quinn, tu vas devoir lui faire confiance. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais elle finira par se confier et tu le sais autant que moi. Donne-lui un peu de temps et sois patiente. Après tout, si tu es encore chez elle et si elle te laisse être là quand elle se réveille de ses cauchemars, c'est déjà pas si mal. »

Quinn sourit, sincèrement cette fois-ci. « Tu as raison, c'est déjà pas si mal. »

Mais, mentir, pour Santana, c'est se protéger. Pas des autres, d'elle-même. Elle se protège d'une vérité qui l'habite, de celle qui lui montre toujours un peu plus le monstre qu'elle est devenue et qu'elle a peur de voir. Mentir, c'est refuser de reconnaitre ses erreurs. C'est ne pas vouloir dire qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle n'a pas été capable d'être plus fort parce qu'elle le veuille ou non, la vérité fait toujours plus mal que le reste. Elle blesse, elle déchiquète son corps, elle anéantie son âme et il ne lui reste que ses yeux pour pleurer cette réalité.

Mais, ce n'est pas la vraie question. Éviter la vérité ou préférer mentir, ça ne signifie rien. Tout ce qui compte c'est de savoir combien de temps va-t-elle avoir peur ? Combien de sacrifices, de pertes lui faudra-t-il subir avant de réaliser qu'elle est pétrifiée ? Parce qu'elle laisse les choses filer, elle laisse le temps s'écouler au creux de ses mains sans même se rendre compte qu'en réalité, c'est sa vie qui s'en va. C'est l'espoir et l'illusion qui s'évaporent et ne lui laissent qu'un flot de regrets dont elle aura dû mal à se séparer. Mais rien n'est perdu. Rien n'est jamais perdu surtout que Santana, elle est encore jeune et elle n'est pas seule.

* * *

><p>AN : J'espère que ça ne vous parait pas trop redondant mais je voulais pas que tout aille bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je voulais que Brittany soit encore là et qu'elle est un certain impact donc, plus que des souvenirs, je me suis dis que si elle était dans les rêves de Santana, ça donnerait plus d'importance.

Cela dit, Santana ne va pas retomber dans une dépression. J'ai quelques idées pour la suite, si je continue cette histoire, et certaines choses vont s'enchainer et Brittany sera simplement là pour guider Santana dans ses choix.

Reste simplement à voir si je vais arriver à faire ce que je veux mais ne vous en faites pas, ces rêves avec Brittany n'auront absolument pas comme but de faire régresser Santana.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu, je vous dis à bientôt =D


	13. Partie I - Chapitre 13

Demain, c'est la remise des diplômes. Demain, c'est la fin du lycée, la fin d'une époque. Demain, c'est un pas en avant, un saut dans le vide parce qu'une fois leur diplôme en poche, plus rien ne les retient à Lima. Parce que, même s'ils se promettent de rester en contact, de s'appeler tous les soirs et de revenir dans cette ville, ils savent très bien que les réunions ne se feront pas toujours, que certains manqueront à l'appel, que le retour d'ascenseur n'existera pas et que, peu à peu, les anciens membres de Glee Club deviendront des étrangers.

Santana attendait ce jour depuis des années, le jour où enfin elle se sentirait libre mais maintenant que cette cérémonie se rapproche, l'adolescente n'est plus sûre de vouloir quitter le lycée. Elle ne veut pas quitter sa bulle, perdre ses amis, oublier Elaine et s'éloigner d'Emma. Elle ne veut plus grandir, s'émanciper. Elle veut sauver le peu d'innocence qu'il lui reste même si elle sait bien que c'est déjà perdu d'avance.

Quinn n'attend que ça. Vivement qu'elle tienne dans ses mains son diplôme parce que partir, c'est échapper à une vie insignifiante, c'est retrouver son souffle et continuer sa course. C'est se sentir libre et légère, loin du malheur et des mauvais souvenirs. C'est devenir quelqu'un et éviter de ressembler à sa propre mère qu'elle est venue à détester. Elle veut devenir forte et indépendante, elle refuse d'être définie par un homme et ne souhaite pas laisser son cœur guider sa vie. Mais, en réalité, ce que Quinn souhaite vraiment, c'est de pouvoir dire un jour à ses enfants, qu'elle a changé le cours de sa vie, qu'elle a bougé les choses et qu'elle s'est battue. Bien plus qu'elle ne s'en croyait capable.

Pour Puck, ce sera un moyen de prouver à tout le monde qu'il peut devenir un homme, qu'il peut être meilleur que son père. Il veut montrer à sa mère qu'il n'est pas un cas désespéré et se jure par la même occasion qu'il remerciera Santana un jour. Qu'il lui déclarera sa flamme pour de bon, pour de vrai pour qu'elle sache qu'elle compte, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle a bouleversé sa vie. Et, très sincèrement, tant pis si elle ne retourne pas ces sentiments, tant pis si elle ne devient jamais sienne puisque avouer son amour pour elle, ce sera probablement le plus grand obstacle qu'il aura franchi, le plus beau moment de sa vie dans tous les cas.

Mercedes, elle est plutôt comme Santana elle ne veut pas que tout cela se termine. Elle ne veut pas perdre ce qu'ils ont tant peiné à gagner. Ensemble, dans cette ville, dans ce lycée, ils ont changé les codes, ils ont fait de leur impopularité une de leur force et ont permis au Glee Club d'avoir une chance à l'avenir, de ne pas être rejeté. Elle en est fière, bien sûr et cela devrait suffire mais elle n'est pas dupe parce qu'à la rentrée, il faudra tout recommencer, il faudra casser les codes d'un nouvel endroit et honnêtement, Mercedes n'est pas sûre d'en avoir la force.

Kurt n'a pas été reçu à NYADA. Il a donc dû faire face au plus gros échec de sa vie et pourtant, le jeune homme refuse de baisser les bras. Son courage, c'est vraiment sa meilleure qualité et il ne peut que s'en vanter. Il ira à New York, il suivra Rachel dans sa gloire en sachant qu'elle lui offrira une petite place. Parce qu'elle aussi, elle a changé et l'enfant égoïste qui rêvait de gloire ne veut pas laisser son ami dans l'ombre.

Finn va rester à Lima pour l'instant, partir ne lui convient pas bien qu'il songe à rejoindre Puck dans sa démarche de créer une entreprise. Il ne peut pas freiner Rachel, il ne peut pas s'abstenir de réaliser ses propres rêves non plus. Il doit agir, il doit faire ses choix et malgré l'amour qu'il peut porter à la Diva, il a toujours su qu'ils seraient obligés de se quitter.

Dans le fond, ils avaient toujours su que ce Glee Club n'était qu'une parenthèse, qu'une utopie mais ils ne se doutaient pas que le réveil serait aussi brutal.

* * *

><p>Santana se tient face à son miroir alors qu'elle essaie sa robe de diplômé. Elle hésite à l'enlever, à ne pas se rendre à cette stupide cérémonie mais elle a promis à Emma qu'elle serait présente. Il faut dire que cette dernière se fait une joie toute particulière de donner à Santana son diplôme. Elle ne souhaite jamais l'admettre mais finalement, la rouquine compte énormément pour la jeune fille. Parce qu'elle est toujours là, parce qu'elle pousse toujours l'adolescente à se remettre en question et à bien agir et finalement, avoir quelqu'un avec une telle influence dans sa vie, c'était vraiment tout ce qu'elle désirait.<p>

« J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir être là quand tu recevras ton diplôme. »

Cette voix… Elle ne se lasse plus de l'entendre, malheureusement. Elle régresse dans son deuil, c'est certain mais elle ne peut pas ignorer ses rêves et ses moments qu'elles passent ensemble même si la conséquence est de se réveiller chaque matin en se demandant si elle est vraiment folle. Lorsqu'elle comprend que Brittany n'est qu'un mirage, l'adolescente s'assoit dans un coin de sa chambre et niche son visage dans ses mains pour prier que tout cela se termine sous le regard inquiet de Quinn.

Quinn le pense aussi, que Santana est folle. Certains soirs, elle en est même convaincue. Quand elle fait semblant de dormir pour mieux observer son amie, Quinn ne doute plus de cette folie. Parfois, elle tente même de comprendre Santana. Elle imagine une voix dans la tête de la Latina qui l'entraîne au fond du gouffre, elle imagine un démon à la forme de ses regrets qui la tourmente et la ronge de l'intérieur.

Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, pas maintenant que Brittany est à ses côtés.

« J'aurai aimé que tu sois là, » avoue-t-elle. « On aurait dû avoir nos diplômes ensemble. »

« Morte ou vivante, je n'aurai jamais eu mon diplôme en même temps que toi, Ana. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, tu savoureras ce moment pour nous deux, » ajoute-t-elle toute sourire.

Le visage de Brittany devient soudainement sérieux alors que Santana fronce simplement ses sourcils.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas revenue dans tes rêves par hasard. Je ne peux pas te dire en détails ce qu'il va se passer mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les mois à venir vont te réserver quelques surprises. Il va y avoir des moments difficiles à vivre et des choix à faire mais il y aura aussi de beaux évènements et tu devras tout prendre. Les bons comme les mauvais moments avec autant d'assurance que possible et sans jamais douter de toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Parce qu'être là avec toi, c'est déjà une chance mais pouvoir te prévenir, c'en est une encore bien plus grande. Mais je te dis tout ça parce que je ne veux pas que tu regardes en arrière, je veux que tu fasses face à ces obstacles en pensant à l'avenir et pas à moi, tout simplement. Je veux que tu puisses évoluer, que tu changes et que tu grandisses même si ça te fait peur, même si tu souhaites arrêter le temps. Je veux que tu sois fière de ton parcours et que tu arrêtes d'agir en fonction de moi parce que je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi dorénavant. Je suis morte, Ana et maintenant, c'est à toi d'abattre tes cartes et d'avancer seule. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » S'emporte-t-elle face aux mots de Brittany. « Ce qu'on vit ce moment, c'est hors du commun, c'est spécial ! Et, tu es en train de me dire qu'on va jeter tout ça par la fenêtre parce que je dois grandir ? Parce que je dois faire des choix et affronter je ne sais quoi ? On n'est pas dans un espèce de film fantastique, c'est avec ma tête que tu joues, Brittany ! Avec mon cœur aussi et tu crois vraiment que tu peux te permettre de décider de ce qui est bien pour moi ?! Tu reviens et tu me donnes la chance de réparer les fautes que j'ai commise avec toi et tu comptes tout foutre en l'air parce que tu penses pouvoir m'aider en me privant de toi une nouvelle fois ?! »

« Alors, tu n'as toujours rien compris, Santana, » dit-elle, le visage baissé et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. « On n'a rien ce qu'on vit en ce moment n'est pas réel et ce n'est même pas possible de l'expliquer. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour chercher à comprendre quoique ce soit, je suis simplement là pour t'aider, de la meilleure façon possible, à avancer. Des changements vont se produire dans ta vie et tu devras y faire face mais tes rêves resteront notre endroit secret aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. C'est toi qui décide, c'est ta tête. Pas la mienne alors, c'est à toi de voir mais je refuse de te regarder faire du surplace. »

Et puis, comme à chaque fois, le réveil sonne et les yeux de Santana s'ouvrent subitement. Elle déteste ces moments-là où elle doute de la réalité pour quelques minutes encore, où elle se sent ailleurs et pourtant bien là, où elle doit prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations pour retrouver ses esprits.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être aussi compliqué ?

* * *

><p>Les lettres de l'alphabet défilent et le tour de Santana approche. Elle n'a pas envie de monter sur scène pour récupérer ce fichu diplôme ses parents ne sont toujours pas là malgré l'invitation qu'elle leur a envoyée et elle en vient même à se demander s'ils vont bien venir. Ils devraient être là, ils devraient la voir si belle, si grande et pourtant, les sièges sont toujours vides lorsqu'elle est appelée.<p>

L'adolescente s'avance sur la scène, déçue et fébrile alors qu'Emma lui adresse un de ses plus beaux sourires. Santana soupire pour lui laisser comprendre qu'elle n'aime rien de cette cérémonie mais il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de la rouquine qui la pousse à lui accorder un petit sourire. Et, lorsqu'elle se tient face à Emma pour attraper le diplôme qu'elle lui tend, la conseillère prend dans ses bras l'adolescente.

« Je suis vraiment très fière de toi, ma Puce. »

Le surnom surprend toujours, même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle l'entend, même si elle s'y attache à ces petites intentions. Il est vrai qu'Emma est devenue importante, voire indispensable dorénavant et c'est aussi symbolique, d'une certaine manière, que ce soit elle qui donne à Santana son diplôme.

Peut-être qu'Emma avait raison depuis le début, peut-être que ce sera le commencement d'une vie meilleure. Elles ont longuement parlé de tout ça, de l'avenir et des craintes de l'adolescente, de ce que demain lui réserve et des questions qui trottent dans sa tête. Bien sûr, Santana n'a rien dit sur ses rêves, sur ces moments partagés avec Brittany parce que qui sait ce qu'Emma lui dira et qui sait si elle pourra supporter d'entendre ce que la rouquine aura à dire sur ce sujet mais en attendant, Santana est prête à partir à l'Université et à grandir – chose qui semblait impossible quelques jours auparavant à peine.

Et puis, au bout d'une heure, ils sont officiellement diplômés mais pour l'instant, rien n'a changé. Ils sont toujours les uns avec les autres, un peu perdus et un peu victorieux mais ils se sont promis de fêter ça ensemble à la fête qu'organise Rick Nelson parce que le Glee Club est encore intact, parce qu'ils sont encore une famille et qu'ils ont le temps avant d'oublier, ils ont le temps avant de passer à autre chose, si ils passent vraiment à autre chose.

Ils tournent le dos au Lycée McKinley et se tiennent droits. Pendant une petite minute, dans un silence insoutenable, ils partagent ce moment avec Brittany, le lui dédient en espérant qu'ils n'oublieront jamais de faire ça, de célébrer chaque instant de leur vie avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demande Puck.

« Maintenant, on vit. » Répond simplement Santana avant de regarder chacun de ses amis et de leur sourire.

Elle les regarde comme pour mémoriser chacun de leur visage puis elle finit par se dire que ça ne sert à rien parce qu'en fin de compte, elle refuse de les perdre de vue. Parce qu'ils sont sa famille.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à publier ce chapitre mais j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment la fin de cette fiction, ça reste à voir mais si je continue le prochain prendra un peu plus de temps, je pense.<p>

J'espère cependant que ce chapitre là vous aura plus et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! =D


End file.
